Accepting Her Love Bethyl
by Coffeeandsippycups
Summary: TV show inspired, Mature Audiences only. Story starts in the prison, follows some of the show and then takes off in its own direction. Chapters 1 -7 are based off Peachylana's Simply Beth! It's a great story you should take a look! Using this to get back into the groove of writing!
1. Chapter 1

"Okay, and now you just follow through," Daryl grunted. Beth nodded obediently, shoving her sharpened metal rod through the walkers skull. Daddy had asked him to teach her how to kill walkers through the fence. Though for the life of her, she couldn't see why. After living out in the open for nine months, she had become quite self-sufficient. But she feared, she would always be thought of as weak.

"Three hundred twenty-four," she whispered, as the walker dropped to the ground.

"What was that?" Daryl asked.

"Nothin," she sighed. Not wanting to fully admit that she was still keeping count. The walker she just took down, looked to be about her mothers age. Patches of dark hair missing from her rotting scalp. She sighed once more and wished she hadn't. Daryl's intoxicating scent, filled her senses. She thought she had been good about keeping those thoughts down. But as he took his turn, eliminating the common threat, she couldn't help but gawk at his tan biceps.

Daryl Dixon was all man, his confidence was what originally attracted her to him. Smiling to herself as she remembered the first time she laid her eyes on him. He had just road up on his motorcycle, Dale following him in his RV. He was everything her father had warned her about. The bad boy, who smoked and road loud motorcycles. She giggled, remembering her daddy's exasperated face when he caught her staring at him. He had ordered her to stay away from him completely. But he should have known better. She was a Greene girl after all. Though she never had the courage to actually go up and talk to him, she always watched. And here he was showing her how to stab walkers through a fence. She giggled at the irony.

"Did ya hear me?" Daryl grumbled.

"What? Sorry." She mumbled looking down at her boots. Embarrassed at how easy it was to start daydreaming about him.

"We can quite for the day," he said, looking on toward the road. They could faintly hear the sound of tires pulling up. "You've done pretty well."

"Thanks," she beamed one of her genuine smiles at him. He gave her a quick nod before he turned to help Rick open the gate.

After putting up her metal rod, Beth turned to walk towards the prison. She saw Carol over to the left with Judith playing on a blanket, Judith's sweet baby coos melting her heart. She loved that little girl so much, she had taken over caring for the beautiful baby after they lost Lori. Beth never minded though, Judith gave her purpose. Not to mention, she had always wanted to have a baby of her own. But that was a dream for another life. This was a much safer route to take.

Hearing the distant honk, she looked up to see Rick and Daryl quickly opening the gate to let Maggie and Glenn back into the prison. They had finally returned from a three day run. She let her self breathe a sigh of relief. They were gone for a day longer than they had anticipated. None of them would admit it but they all had started to worry. She couldn't imagine life without the two of them. She peeked a glance over her shoulder as her brother and sister got out of the car. Smiles on both of their faces. It must have been a good run. Daryl was talking to Rick and Glenn, more than likely about what they were able to find and what not. She tried not to stare at him. But her curious eyes always seemed to wonder in his direction. Daryl Dixon. The badass of the group. She couldn't help but admire him. He had single handedly fed and protected their group multiple times. Not to mention, he had a soft spot for Judith. Smiling to herself at how easily the eight month old wrapped him around her little finger. Judith brought out a side of him that he refused to show anybody, and it warmed her heart is ways she couldn't even explain.

Daryl's back was to her, so she took advantage to appreciate his strong biceps and back side once more. He had his trusty Stryker crossbow, swung around on his back and she was ninety-nine point nine percent sure he slept with it. Whenever he actually slept, that is. That man was like immune to the need of rest. Shaking her head slightly she reluctantly adverted her eyes to Rick.

He had been through so much. Especially with Lori passing and Carl shooting a guy. But he was slowly pulling through. He had even stepped down from being in charge. They now had a council, and discussed big topics together. Daddy, Maggie, Glenn, Rick, Daryl, Sasha, Tyreece, Carol and Michonne were all on it.

She was one of the first to notice how lucky they all were that Rick and his group found them. Maggie and Daddy weren't so sure at first. But deep down they knew, that even if Rick's group never shown up, that herd of walkers still would have came through. And she was sure that they would not have survived it without their protection. They had been so lucky to be so unaffected at the farm. But all good things come to an end eventually. You just have to enjoy them while they last. She felt a small pull at her heart when she thought about her Momma and Shawn. Oh how she missed them.. She missed her momma's sweet smile, she even missed Shawn's overprotectiveness. She could feel the unshed tears filling her eyes. Blinking them away, her Daddy's voice softly spoke in her head. 'We all have jobs to do, we don't get to cry'

They were finally safe, safe from the slowly decaying walkers. Whose death moans she could hear in the distance. Safe for the time being from the Governor. Sighing she gently kicked a rock in front of her. It never ceased to amaze her, how a simple fence could make her feel so safe yet so suffocated. Not that her heart didn't race when two or more walkers showed up, but that was besides the point. Unconsciously reaching back to make sure the small revolver was still tucked in the back of her waist band. She knew how to us it, Rick had taught them all how to properly shoot at the farm. But she wanted to learn how to fully defend herself. Smiling at the thought of being able to go out on supply runs, she didn't notice when Rick and Daryl, walked up behind her.

"Ya, ought get a hat on, Kid." Jumping at the sound of Daryl's voice, she quickly resisted the urge to roll her eyes. How had she not noticed Rick and Daryl making their way back to the prison? Shielding her eyes and pink face from the harsh Georgia sunrays, she looked up at them. Rick looked tired, they were really worried about his sanity for a little while. Thank goodness he was finally coming back to them. He gave her a small smile as Daryl readjusted his crossbow.

Daryl was trying so hard to keep a straight face but he couldn't help but laugh. He wasn't sure why but he enjoyed teasing the little blonde girl. But the amusement he received from getting her all worked up made it all worth it. He watched as Beth took a deep breath.

Beth opened her mouth to explain that in less than a week she would be twenty years old. But before she could utter a single syllable Rick busted out laughing.

"Oh if looks could kill," Rick laughed, slapping Daryl on the back. "I'm heading over to see Judith, if you need anything don't be afraid to ask." Daryl gave a swift nod, smiling as he turned back to the red face blonde. She looked too damn cute when she was mad.

She really wasn't a kid, but she may as well be, being Hershel's baby girl and all. He stole a quick glance at her, she had changed so much since they first met on her daddy's farm. Her face had slimmed down, she was filling out- shaking his head. 'Get those thoughts out of your head Dixon,'. He barely even recognized the girl standing in front of him. She was a very beautiful girl but also off limits. Not that he would even try, she deserved to be with someone so much better than he. Hell he was old enough to be her father, well almost.. Smirking down at her ready for her snappy comeback, he saw her glance shyly over at his motorcycle.

Biting her lip softly, she struggled with the question forming on her tongue. Why was she getting so shy? She really wanted to learn how to defend herself. And the thought of going out on runs with the rest of the group make her heart leap. And if anyone who would be a better teacher than Daryl Dixon?

"What?" Daryl asked nervously, trying to read her features enough to tell him what she was about to say.

Inhaling quickly she closed her eyes letting her question roll off her tongue. "Will you teach me how to protect myself and maybe take me out on a run? Um- not right now but sometime?" She asked, slowly peeking up at him through her lashes. "I just need to get away, and I want to learn how to defend myself." Doubting her self, "If not it's... It's alright." Silently she cursed under her breath.

He watched in shock as that dirty word slipped from her lips, smiling slightly as a blush crept up on her face. Why she would want anything to do with him was puzzling. Teach little Beth Greene to protect herself? Rubbing the back of his neck, ]Get permission from your daddy and from Rick and I will." He added as she toed the dirt. 'She is too damn cute,' Wait, what? He did not just think that.

"Daryl, I am not a child anymore!" She stated, trying to keep her anger in check.

Daryl stepped back, throwing his hands up playfully, "Just get Rick and Hershel's okay first. I'm not getting my ass chewed out." He actually smiled at the thought, of Hershel kicking his ass one legged and all. feeling her glare, he looked up surprised to see the anger flash through her doe eyes. Who was this girl in front of him? He didn't even remember ever hearing her back talk, and here she was glaring at him. As strange as it was, he found it endearing.

She balled her small fists, as childish as it sounded she had to know, "Is it because I'm a girl?" Daryl bit the inside of his check to keep from full out laughing at her.

"Honestly? Ya." Shaking his head, he wasn't going to lie to her. "Look," Gently pushing her chin up getting her big eyes back to his, she looked absolutely heartbroken, "Just get their permission, I don't mind but you just need to get their okay."

"Okay," She whispered. At least if anything he would train her how to defend herself. Even if Daddy wouldn't let her out of the fence. She felt that pull at her heart again. No she was not going to cry in front of Daryl Dixon, especially now if she wanted him to take her serious, and possibly out on a run. She wasn't weak. 'You don't cry anymore.'

Nodding to her slightly, he turned to watch Glenn and Maggie walk into the prison. Beth and Daryl shared a knowing look and shuddered, as much as her sister and brother-in-law "tried to be quiet" it never seemed to work. Not to mention her cell was right next to Maggie's. Groaning she turned away from them, letting the sun warm her face. Don't get her wrong. She was happy for her sister for finding Glenn, they were so in love, something so rare in this ugly world. She just wished she didn't have to hear it every night. Giggling to herself she sighed, looking up into the big blue sky.

Daryl watched as Beth innocently soaked up the sun. Her pale skin turning a darker shade of red, with each passing second. He couldn't pull his eyes from her face. Her innocence captivating him, shaking his head. "You oughta get inside." She ignored him, it would be getting cold before they knew it and she didn't want to waste a single moment of it.

"Did ya hear me?" he asked slightly impatient. He needed to get her inside away from him, he couldn't think clearly with her around.

"Ya," She answered softly, slowly blushing

"I'm sorry I didn't hear that," He said looking down his nose at her.

"Yes sir." She teased throwing him another teasing glare. Turning quickly to hide her grin she hurried up to the door. Beth held her breath as she dared a glance over her shoulder. Just to find Daryl's blue eyes staring after her. She smiled back at him once more, and followed after Glenn and Maggie.

Daryl shook his head, at the now closed door. What the hell had he just gotten himself into?


	2. Chapter 2

Beth could feel herself grinning ear to ear as she walked through the prison door. Daryl had agreed to take her out! Now all she had to do was talk to her daddy. Slowly turning and walking towards the cooing Judith. Whose chubby arms immediately reached for her.

"Someone's excited to see you," Carol said, giving an excited Judith over to her.

"How's my baby girl?" Beth coos, snuggling the little girl against her.

"She was happy about going outside today. I brought her in to keep her from getting burnt. And let me tell ya, she was not happy about it," Carol giggled, standing up.

"Yes, it was so beautiful outside!"

"So how did your lessons go today," Carol kidded. She knew Beth hadn't needed them but couldn't help but love Hershel's attempt to toughen her up. It was endearing.

"It went fine," She wasn't ready to tell anyone that Daryl agreed to take her out until she had spoken with her daddy first. Especially Carol. Beth loved the woman dearly but she didn't want her concern changing Daryl's mind. They were very close, and Daryl respected what she had to say. And if Carol mentioned that it wasn't a good idea he would probably listen to her. "I don't feel like I really needed them. But I think it was more for Daddy's peace of mind then actual training."

"I figured. He's just looking out for you is all." Carol hugged her shoulders gently and placed a kiss to the top of her head. "I can't get how beautiful out it was today!"

Beth smiled up at her. Everyone always thought Daryl and Carol would end up getting together, but after Carol made a couple of passes, it became obvious that all Daryl saw in her was a friend. Smiling at the memory of red faced Daryl Dixon, hurrying away from her, after muttering a nervous stop. Carol had turned to me and shrugged her shoulders laughing. 'I just asked if he wanted to screw.' Even with as old as the memory was, it was still amusing. Big bad Daryl Dixon running away from little Carol. Giggling to herself, she bounced Judith on her hip.

"It definitely was, the sun got a little warm though."

"I can see that!" Maggie said laughing, motioning to her little sisters pink face. "I'll have to pick some sunblock up for you the next time we go on a run. Don't want my baby sister turning into a lobster!" Maggie teased. "Oh you know I'm just kidding!"

Beth playfully rolled her eyes as Maggie pulled her into a tight hug. "Ya, ya ya." She loved her sister dearly, but ever since Shawn died, she took the roll of being the overly protective sibling.

"Told ya so." Daryl mumbled closing the door behind him, coughing to stifle a chuckle.

They all turned to watch him make his way up the stairs to his cell. She tried to playfully glare at him but when he turned to smirk at her, their eyes met. Sucking in a breath, she tried to block the blush that crept up on her checks. She couldn't help but stare into his clear blue eyes. Maggie's laugh brought her back to reality, shaking her head, what was wrong with her! It was Daryl freaking Dixon. Yes he was hot but he didn't see her as anything more than a child. Watching him disappear into his cell she sighed, she shouldn't have a crush on him. She really shouldn't. It would go no where, and eventually when he found someone he liked enough, it would tear her apart.

"Oh! Judith is going to be needing more clothes," Carol stated pulling her from her thoughts.

"Yes! She has grown out of so much," she added to Carol's statement trying to get her thoughts back to safe territory. She actually meant to bring that topic up to Rick earlier but she must have forgotten. "She actually needs quite a bit."

"Alright I will make sure to let Rick and the others know." Maggie said, "Dinner will be ready soon. Beth, will you go get Daddy and tell him? I think he's still outside in the garden."

Beth quickly nodded, feeling a lump grow in her throat. Hugging Judith tight she handed her back to Carol. Whose eyes stared curiously at her. Beth rarely ever handed the baby over unless she absolutely had to. Taking a deep breath she pushed open the door. Immediately shielding her eyes from the setting sun. She fought off the guilty feeling that threatened her to rethink her question. She quickly spotted Hershel and Rick bent over, inspecting their crops.

"Hey," Beth greeted, "Dinner will be ready shortly." Rick smiled at her as he wiped his dirty hands onto his pants.

"Thanks Beth." Rick said, then turning to Hershel. "I'm gonna go clean up some. We will finish talking about this after dinner. Alright?"

"Alright, Rick." Hershel said squeezing Rick's shoulder.

Beth waited until she saw Rick enter the building before turning to her father.

"Um, Daddy. Can I talk to you about something?" She asked helping him adjust his crutch. Trying desperately to collect her courage.

"Doodlebug what's troubling you?"

She tried to block out the thought of him being disappointed in her for asking but it was very hard. She hated being in trouble or causing him stress. Fumbling with her hands she took in a deep breath, "Do you think- or would you let me... I-I was wondering if I could start going on runs with the rest of the group? Sometime? If it is okay with you?"

Instead of the scolding she knew she was about to receive, she heard his sad chuckle. And she couldn't decide if it was better or worse. She hated making him sad.

"I was wondering when my little bird would need to leave the nest." Shaking his head sadly, as she slowly looked up into his. "You are a young woman now, Bethie, and as much as I wish that weren't so, it is. You had to grow up quick in this world. And you do need to learn how to handle yourself out there."

Peeking up at him to see his kind gray eyes looking back at her, "You are not in trouble, doodlebug. This is our home, not a prison." Laughing at his own joke, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You just need to talk to Rick. You still have much to learn, and will be a liability to whoever you will be with. Also see about care for Judith while you are gone. Though I don't see Carol saying no."

"Thank you Daddy." She whispered, still in shock.

"You do not need to thank me, Sweetheart. I was wondering when you would need to get out of here. You have grown into a lovely young woman, you are not my little girl anymore," sighing sadly into her hair, "I trust your judgment, and it is probably best you learn how to defend yourself. If something were to happen to this place- I need to know that you can handle it."

"Daddy I will always be your little girl." She whispered hugging him tighter, as she saw tears well up in his eyes. "Daryl said he would train me then if I got your permission then he would take me on a run. But nothin bad is going to happen to us Daddy." She knew that the future was unknown, but she couldn't bear the thought of loosing anyone. They had lost so many as it was. Wiping a tear off her own check, then her fathers. They started laughing, and embraced once more.

"Alrighty!" He said pulling away. She waited patiently as he balanced himself on his good leg, while getting his crutch situated. "Let's go eat." She smiled up at him. Still somewhat in shock at how easily it was to talk to him about this. But relieved as well, it was her daddy after all. She squeezed his hand gently as they walked back into the prison.

Once everyone had settled down, their plates full of beans and peaches. Rick started talking to everyone about the upcoming run. She felt another lump grow in her throat as she thought about how to approach Rick on the subject. The butterflies running wild in her stomach with each passing second. How should she go about approaching this?

"Alright, this will be a smaller run does anyone need anything?" Rick asked looking around the table. Everyone was there minus, Merle and Tyreece, as they were on watch. Beth listened quietly as everyone pitched in their wants . Pausing when she realized Carol forgot to mention that Judith needed clothes. This was her opportunity!

"Judith needs more clothes, she has been growing like crazy lately." She said quietly, hoping to settle her nerves. He nodded and through her a quick smile. She knew how grateful he was of her caring so much for Judith. She sucked in another breath, hoping to swallow the ball of nerves stuck in her throat. "I was wondering, since I know what all she needs maybe I could go with them?" She asked looking up, hope clear in her big blue doe eyes. Way to aware of the silence in the room. She hated attention and now everyone's eyes were on her and Rick.

Rick just stood there in shock as he tried to process what she was asking. As recognition finally rippled over his face they were all distracted by Maggie and Glenn's laughter.

"No way! You're too young Beth!" Maggie's protective voice slightly strained. "It is way too dangerous out there. Daddy tell her." She turned to their father pleading with her eyes.

Hershel held up his hands, "Beth has already talked to me, I told her she had to ask Rick." She watched as Maggie's face fell,

"Beth I-" Rick started, she could feel her face already falling. "It is very dangerous out there, and I don't-"

"Oh stop babying her!" Daryl's voice breaking into the conversation, turning all their attention on him. "She ain't gonna break. She's not made of glass. We all ain't gonna last forever! What if somethin happens to us. Sheltering her ain't doin nothin good! It's about time she did somethin besides change diapers. Hell I'll take her if need be."

She sucked in her breath, Daryl was sticking up for her! Hope blossomed back into her, as everyone turned back to Rick. He turned his pleading eyes over at Hershel, searching for help but the old man just smiled, and shook his head.

Pinching the space between his eyes, Rick sighed. He couldn't deny the fact that she did need to learn, but the thought of something happening to her twisted his insides. They all had come to care deeply for her. She kept the hope alive in all of them. Rick sighed once more before looking up.

Daryl waited patiently for him to speak and when he didn't he added, "She needs to learn sometime, Rick. "

"Your right." He sighed disapproval clear in his voice. "Take her with you in the morning. It's a small run and she is right. She does know what all Judith needs, probably better than any of us."

Instead of answering Rick, Daryl looked over at her, "Be ready in the morning, I'll check your pack before we leave." At that, he picked up his empty plate and took it over to the wash bin. Then disappeared back outside.

Beth looked over at everyone's faces, a mixture of worry, and amusement played across most. Looking back at Rick she knew he wasn't really mad, he was just worried about her, but it didn't stop the guilty feeling she had in the pit of her stomach.

Maggie sat in complete silence, looking down at her hands. She was worried about her sister. She knew they all were worried for her. Looking up Beth caught Glenn biting his lip nervously, as he studied her face. Then at Maggie's. He slowly placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, then leaned over to whisper encouraging words in her ear.

Carol's mouth was drawn in a tight worried line. She stole a quick glance at her before standing to follow Daryl.

Panic gripped Beth's stomach at the thought of Daryl changing his mind. But she doubt he would, Daryl did have a point. Slowly looking down at her nearly full plate she sighed. Waiting until Glenn's head was turned she quickly scraped her left overs onto her brothers plate. Glenn was always hungry, blame it on being a guy as Carol would say. She gave him a satisfied smile when he realized what she did. He used to refuse it, saying that she needed to eat. But all she had to do was give him the Greene look and he would sigh in defeat. He knew from Maggie that once that look came across, the fight was already over. Secretly she knew he appreciated it, and she never minded. They were always out there defending their home they deserved a little something extra. He slowly returned her grin and shook his head. Gulping down the rest of her water she made a quick retreat to her cell.

Adrenaline coursed through her veins, as she paced her room. She was leaving the prison tomorrow morning! The thought of leaving excited yet scared her. They had spent almost nine months out there but there was always protected her. They always had her hide with Lori and Carl, but honestly they had protected Lori more times than not. She felt bad for how Carl treated his mother. Even if she did bring it on herself.

She was no longer going to be a burden to them. She refused to be.

She started looking around her small cell, trying to think of what to bring. Obviously her small revolver, she grabbed her backpack from under her bed. One of the few things she was able to bring with her from their farm. An emergency pack of the sorts. She had made it the night Rick and his group arrived at the farm. It had contained her journal, an extra pair of clothes, a family photo and her favorite blanket along with a few other survival things. Placing it on her bed she put in all the items she thought they might need, a water bottle, a couple of strips of cloth that could be used as bandages, a broken piece of mirror and her gun. It wasn't much, but it was what she had. Sighing she sat down on her bed. Pulling off her boots, and quickly changing into a pair of night shorts and a tank top.

Daryl walked the perimeter one last time before finally retreating back to the prison. To a cell that he was intentionally avoiding. He knew Merle had caught wind about him taking her out tomorrow and he knew he would have something nasty to say about it. And he was not in the mood for his shit right now. He rubbed his eyes as he walked up the stairs. The metal groaning under his weight. Making a silent entrance impossible. Daryl heard him before he saw him.

"So you're takin that sweet piece of ass out tomorrow," Merle kidded elbowing him in the side. Daryl started to shake his head he had been dealing with this all his life, normally he could ignore it but when he talked about Beth it hit a nerve. "Bet ya she's a virgin too!"

"Merle for once in your life, just fucking shut up!" He growled rolling his eyes, debating on punching his stupid face in.

"Just sayin baby brother," Merle said laughing, "It'd be a shame to let that pass ya." Daryl pushed him away as he stormed back down the stairs and outside. Marching back down to the gates. It was his night off but he had to cool his head before he did something stupid. It was going to be a long night.

Once Beth heard everyone finally get to bed, she stood up. There was no way she was going to be able to sleep. Careful not to wake the baby, she tiptoed out of her cell. Making her way outside. She believed Michonne was on watch tonight. Smiling to herself, she knew the samurai would have a lot of tips. Taking a deep breath of fresh Georgia air, she sighed. The cooler air was refreshing. The cells had become quite muggy with the late summer heat. Walking out into the field she took another deep breath. There was no way she would be able to sleep, she was too excited not to mention she would be going out there with Daryl. Just thinking about him caused a stirring she had yet to figure out. Sighing to herself, she looked up. The stars twinkling brighter than she has ever seen them. That was one of the plus sides of the apocalypse, the lack of electricity and population, made enjoying the outdoors that much better. Minus the decaying walkers that roamed the earth. Even with everything that happened here on Earth they twinkled on as if everything in the world were fine.

Daryl was making his way back around the fences when he heard the door open. He expected Rick or Michonne not Beth. What was she doing out here? He sucked in a sharp breath when he noticed her lack of clothing. She was only wearing a snug tee shirt and short shorts. Hell she was even barefoot. Watching her as she stared up into the night sky he heard her soft sigh.

"Couldn't sleep?" Daryl asked, silently walking over to her.

Beth jumped at the sound of his voice. A blush slowly forming on her checks. She turned to face him, folding her arms across her chest. She hadn't thought to put bra on. She had expected to find Michonne. Not the handsome redneck. "I'm too nervous," she admitted not fully looking at him. His long hair had fallen in his eyes and she was trying desperately not to reach up and move it.

"It'll be alright. It's not a big run. And if I remember correctly there should only be a few walkers." Why was he trying to comfort her? It was dangerous out there. But he knew he'd never let harm come to her. He'd die protecting her. He watched her glance around the fences, then back at him. She bit her lip again before she brought her eyes back to his.

"Do you think we could work on the whole self defense thing?"

"Right now?" He asked looking around them, as if it were the craziest idea in the world. She shrugged.

"Why not?" She grinned up at him. "There are no walkers around, and every one who would normally be around to watch me fail, are asleep right now." She giggled. Watching his face carefully. It changed from humor, to consideration, then finally to acceptance.

"Alright, if your sure?" He was worried about hurting her. She seemed so fragile. But she did need to learn. What if they ran into a bad group of people or they got separated? He watched her take a timid step towards him. His heart beating faster, with each inch. He needed to stop. She was Hershel's daughter, and barely legal. Not that those rules applied anymore, but still. She slowly lowered her arms, slightly exposing herself. 'fuck' He thought to himself fighting hard to keep his eyes on hers. Her pink nipples were prominent through the thin fabric.

"Okay. So where do we start?" She asked, standing directly in front of him mere inches apart. Taking a shaky breath as she looked into his blue eyes. They were so close. Her eyes darted to his lips. Wondering how they would feel pressed against hers. Blinking away that thought, she tried to concentrate. Their eyes locked momentarily before he looked away.

"Um," he took a few steps backwards to clear his head. Did he seriously 'get lost' in Beth Greene's eyes? Shaking his head, "Okay pretend I'm a walker coming at you,"

She giggled at his attempt to imitate a walker. Earning her a scowl. "Sorry! Okay um easy. Just stab it in the head?"

"Okay good, but what if you don't have a knife?"

"Um a sharp stick?"

"What if there isn't one?"

"Run?"

"Correct." He said slowly walking forward, "And if you are back against the wall and you can't run then what?" He asked slowly backing her against the prison wall.

Her breathing hitched, and her teeth started worrying the tender flesh of her bottom lip. Daryl Dixon was hovering over her against the wall. She could not have found it hotter. The heat that stared pooling between her legs became a huge distraction. "Um-" she whispered.

"Too late, you would have already been bit." He whispered wanting desperately to nip the sensitive flesh of her neck. Lust clear in her eyes. Backing away, he felt himself stir in his pants. It had been years since he had been that close to a girl. "Okay let's try that again."

She quickly nodded, as he turned to walk away. Trying to concentrate on what she would need to do if a walker did in fact back her against a wall. Daryl started shuffling her way. Quickly racking her brain of any survival skills. He took another step closer. "Okay, um I could kick it away right?"

"You could, but what if it's to close to kick? And it's mouth is trying to chomp on ya?" She brought her hands to his chest to keep him an arms length away. Arching an eyebrow at him. He shook his head. "Try going for the upper arms, so that you can keep them from grabbing or scratching you. But also keep them at arms length so that you can successfully push them away." She nodded as he moved her hands to his hard biceps to demonstrate. Biting her lip to keep her thoughts in check.

"Then what?" She whispered her voice heavy with arousal. Praying he didn't notice, she took a deep breath. That didn't help at all. His masculine scent filled her lungs, only making it worse.

"If you can, you could try to push them off you. Or if you can bring your leg up and kick them off."

"Like this?" She asked bringing her knee to his stomach. He simply nodded, trying to ignore how this must look. He let her gently push him away with her "Kick". "Okay, what if it's a human?" She asked trying to keep the desire from her eyes.

Daryl was observant though, he saw the way her eyes dilated when he got near. The way she inhaled sharp breaths, and how sultry her voice had gotten. He could almost smell her sex radiating off her. She was aroused by him, but he knew Beth would never make a move and neither would he. She was too young. Way, way too young. Backing up again. He stared at her, her breathing slightly shaken.

"They will probably pull a knife or even a gun." he slowly held his hand up, making a gun with his fingers. His gut twisted at the thought of someone holding a gun to her head. She quickly used the side of her hand to move the "gun" away. Only for him to quickly grab her wrist pulling it behind her back. Forcing her against the wall. His hard body pressed hard against her.

"They will be expecting that." He whispered in her ear. "Now what do you do?"

"Um-" She was drawing a blank with him pressed against her like that. His hard chest, his hips, his breath on her neck. Thinking of anything was impossible. Taking a huge gulp of much needed air, she tried to focus. "Um, would a back kick to the groin work?" She asked slowly sliding her heel up between his legs. Which got quickly locked between his knees.

"Yes if you are quick. If not they can do this," he took advantage of her lack of balance and softly placed her on the ground. Pinning her face down with his weight. "Now what do you do?"

She knew if she reached down her panties would be soaked, she could feel the moisture rubbing against her as she squirmed under him. Pushing her bottom up against his hips trying to push him off. A low growl formed in the back of his throat. She felt his hard length press against her backside. He wanted her too.

He quickly pulled back and put a knee on her back, not pressing down enough to hurt her. But enough to demobilize her. "Now what?" He whispered trying to hide the arousal in his voice. He knew she felt him, and he didn't know weather to be ashamed or excited. He was throbbing now. Just the mere fact that she wanted him drove him insane. He needed to stop this now. Before he did something stupid like kiss her. Letting her squirm a bit more he lifted his leg off her back.

Squirming around to her back she came face to face with Daryl. Whose arms were on each side of her head. One knee in between her knees the other by her hip. Sucking in a sharp breath she parted her lips.

"What would you do then?" He whispered his eyes never leaving hers. God he wanted her. But she was off limits. What the hell was he doing? He leaned in slowly, waiting for her answer.

"I- I would-," she licked her lips staring at his. "I would call out for you," she admitted, the blush creeping back on her checks. "And you would come kick their asses to save my ass." She whispered, she had meant for it to be a joke. But as the words rolled off her tongue she knew it was the truth.

'fuck,' Did she really just say that? What was he doing? This was Beth Greene, laying under him. Her face inches from his, her lips parted, breathing heavily. All he had to do was take it. But he couldn't, this was Hershel's baby girl. He didn't know what he would do if he lost that old man's respect. Finally gaining some control he slowly lifted up his knee slightly grazing her damp center. And she was damp, he knew by how easily the fabric moved with him. The moan that left her lips, was easily the sexiest thing he has ever heard. Standing up he held his hand out for her. Trying to pretend that it never happened. She took it and quickly stood up. Her small hand soft and dainty in his large rough one.

"Okay, now if it was a knife." Going about like the last few minutes never happened. He held up his hand mimicking a knife.

She tried to bring herself back to reality, and listen to what he was saying. But that was so hard to do. She watched him raise his hand and slowly bring it down over her heart.

"Dead," he mumbled, "Let's try again." She nodded, trying to focus.

He started to bring his arm down again and she quickly grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind him like he had done her. He chuckled, "Better but now what? What if they try to fight back. Because they will." He said smiling slowly moving his head back to tap her nose, then slowly bent over to flip her over his shoulder. She landed flat on her back. Wide eyed and breathless she looked up at him. Into his smiling blue eyes.

Helping her up he gave her a smile. "That's enough training for tonight we have an early morning."

She tried not to pout but from the look on his face it wasn't working well. He laughed again dusting her back off. "Alright, now get your ass to bed. I'll be up there in a few hours to check your bag." He gave her hip a swat and turned to walk the fences again.

"Aren't you gonna sleep?" She asked slowly walking up to the door.

"Nah. Sleep tight." He smiled once more before walking the rest of the way to the fence. Shaking his head at himself, he groaned. This was not good. Not good at all.

Beth raced back to her cell, completely ecstatic. Never in her life would she think Daryl would ever want her back. Though at the same time she knew that a mans body could react with out those thoughts. But his voice had gotten deeper. Smiling to herself as she tiptoed back into her cell, she replayed every second back in her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Beth woke to Maggie sitting down on her mattress, "Beth?" She whispered touching her shoulder. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she slowly sat up. She had gotten maybe three or four hours tops.

"Yes Maggie? What is it?" She said worried at the sad expression on her sisters face.

"Just be careful out there today. Please? I couldn't imagine losing you." Maggie whispered wrapping her slender arms around her baby sister.

"Don't worry Maggie I'll be alright."

"I know, I know, besides you are going with Daryl." She sighed, "If anyone, he is the one I would feel the most comfortable with. I know he would never let anythin happen to you. He wouldn't take you out there if he thought it was too dangerous." Smiling sadly to herself she kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, be careful." She whispered holding back unshed tears, "Also I would start getting ready, he will be up here in about ten minutes." Maggie smiled at her panicked expression, and left quietly.

Jumping out of bed, quickly pulled on her tank top and a pink flannel button up. She never really cared what she looked like, their way of living always left you with a layer of sweat and grim. Looking at herself in the cracked mirror she shuddered. Her lack of sleep left small circles under her eyes. Quickly dismissing the thought, she pulled her hair up in a messy pony tail. Oh how she wished they had running showers! Grimacing she wiped the oil on her thigh.

"Are you ready?" Daryl gruff voice, pulling her out of her mini pity party.

"Uh- yea!" She said as she watched his eyes look her over. Her breath caught in her throat for a second.

"Um, you might need some pants," He whispered, smirking as the blush took over her face. She had removed her damp night shorts shortly before falling asleep last night

"Oh my gosh!" She whispered horrified. Yanking on her jeans, as fast as she could, she could hear her heartbeat drumming in her ears.

He shrugged at her, watching her face go from horrified to red then to- wait was the disappointment? Shaking his head at the thought he reached over to open her backpack. He hadn't meant to sneak up on her. He was just naturally quiet. He never expected to find her pant less. To be honest he figured she would still be asleep. He should have announced himself then, but he couldn't help but watch as she pulled her hair up. Smiling at the face she made as she wiped the oil on her bare thigh. Trying to shake the thought of her in her panties out of his head he looked into the bag and noted the items. Hoping he could distract himself enough to get his bulge to go away. 'God she's Hershel's daughter! And way to young for you! Fuck! Think of Grandma!'

"Sorry, I know it's not much. But it's all I have." She said over her shoulder, buckling her belt. Trying her hardest not pout over the fact that he was not checking her out. She knew he got excited last night too, but she also knew that guys could get hard without being turned on. She hoped he was, at the time she thought he was but the more she thought about it, she worried she had just imagined it. She hoped he was. She heard him grunt a response as she turned to put her boots on.

"Do you have a knife? A gun will only draw more out." Shaking her head no she glanced over at him. He was sitting on her bed watching her. Trying to shake the vision of her straddling him out of her mind, she folded her arms under her small breasts. She should not be thinking about that right now. Not when they were about to go on a run and risk their lives. Shaking her head again, she stuck her hands in her pockets. Waiting for his orders.

"Okay, I'll be out there waiting. Don't take too long we're wastin daylight. Also grab a hat or somethin to keep the sun off your face." He mumbled walking out of her cell as fast as he could.

She reached into her bag to grab her small revolver, to place it in the back of her waist band. She liked having it on her even if she didn't necessarily use it. The only time she's ever even shot the gun was when Rick gave everyone target practice at the farm. Any other time she had always just used a sharp stick or a barrowed weapon. Pulling her backpack on she hurried outside. Not wanting to risk him leaving her behind.

Daryl found it amusing watching her approach. She looked so timid at first, but after a second or two she picked up her pace. Side stepping the small hole in her way she let a small smile played on her lips. He noticed right away the carefree bounce in her step. Something he knew for a fact he never had. She was so innocent so pure. Just another reminder at how young she truly was. 'Too young for you Dixon' He leaned up against the fence, trying to pay attention to what Rick was saying. Something about the pigs and chickens.

She spotted Daryl and Rick over by the gates talking, more than likely about the town they were going to. She really hoped that she didn't slow him down too badly. Biting her lip, she studied his face, his eyes seemed brighter in the sunlight. The deepest blue she had ever seen. As she studied him she giggled at how much he resembled the stereotypical bad boy, his arms crossed over his broad chest. Wearing his usual sleeveless shirt under his angel wing vest. Hell he was even leaning up against the fence. He gave her an amused look as he pushed himself off the fence.

Rick turned her way once she got close enough and gave her a soft smile, opening his arms. "You be careful out there," He said pulling her into a hug. "And listen to Daryl, he'll keep you safe."

"Of course." she said eyeing Daryl over his shoulder. Rick gave her another quick hug then turned to walk away.

"You forgettin somthin?" He asked walking up so close to her, her breath caught temporarily. She quickly looked down at herself worried that her pants had some how disappeared like in those silly before school dreams, pants check, boots check, backpack, gun and extra ammo, check, check and check. She looked up at him slightly confused.

"Um, what?" She tilted her head questionably up at him.

The confused look she gave him almost made him lose his straight face, he quickly let out a fake exaggerated breath and placed the light pink baseball cap on top of her head. A small smile threatening to take over his face. He enjoyed surprising her.

"Oh," She said, reaching up to confirm what was in fact a ball cap.

"Thought I told ya to grab somethin to keep the sun off your face" He mumbled smugly, at her expression.

"I didn't have anything!" She stated defensively as she pulled her ponytail threw the hole in the back. Her heart pounding hard in her chest. Trying not to smile like a fool over the fact that Daryl thought about her.

"Well now ya do," Daryl said letting a small smile light up his features. Swinging his leg over the now growling bike, he turned to watch her attempt to gracefully climb on.

"It's just a bike." She whispered, awkwardly swinging her leg over, blushing fiercely when she slid flesh up against him. And continued to each time she tried to move back. Each time causing her to tremble.

"Ya good?" He asked with amusement over his shoulder. He could feel her trying to put a distance between them and her being quite unsuccessful.

She nodded nervously, wondering what she got herself into.

"Alrighty" he said in a way that brought a silent question to her lips. Daryl motioned for Rick and Michonne to open the gate.

Eying the three walkers who were stumbling their way, she slowly gulped. Realization hit that they no longer had the fence to protect them, and it made her pulse quicken. Daryl put it in gear and with out warning took off. Gasping as she grabbed at his shirt to keep from falling off the bike.

"Daryl!" She giggled over the loud engine and his laugh. And they rolled on. The beautiful Georgia scenery blurred past them. The blue sky spotted with gently wispy clouds. She found herself slowly wrapping her arms around his waist, as she took in the scenery. She slowly looked back again at the big blue sky, not a walker in sight. She sighed happily and Daryl glanced over his shoulder at her. He flashed her a genuine smile that caused her heart to flutter. It was almost as if all the bad in the world never happened. And they were flying through the trees, as worry free as a bird. Not a care in the world. She swore to hang on to this feeling, for the rest of her life. When things became to hard or she felt like giving up. She would cling to this. Right here right now, they were free.

She had never heard of the small town they were traveling to, but from the way Rick was talking it wasn't very big at all. And for that she was grateful. She knew things didn't always go as planned, but she would rather inch herself into this. And the smaller the population the better. Daryl eased his bike in front of the first building they came to, and he shut the engine off. Slowly she swung her leg off the bike. She caught his small grin as he watched her, sending butterflies straight to her stomach. Stretching she rubbed her sore inner thighs.

"First ride?" He asked, trying desperately not to watch her hand.

"Yes," She smiled sweetly, "It was so exhilarating, so freeing!" She bubbled, "But I think I'm gonna be a little sore, I'm not used to having anything like that between my legs." She quickly covered her mouth as the last word rolled off her tongue. She couldn't stop the bubbling giggles as they escaped her lips. Looking up she saw Daryl trying to cough away his own laughter.

Daryl couldn't look away, 'God she was beautiful when she laughed' Frowning at that thought, he really needed to stop thinking that way. Things couldn't keep going on like this. Beth was off limits. Sobering up quick he gave her a stern look, telling her it was time to get serious. They were in the middle of no where with millions of flesh eating monsters a mere thought away.

"Okay, now this is serious." He started, as he pulled the bow back to load a bolt. "There are rules you must follow out here." Beth gave him a nod, her eyes traveling down the road, searching to see which store would best suit their needs. Her eyes slowly spotting a lone walker in the alley between a Pick an Save and Tool store.

"This is important! ," He hissed, grabbing her face in his hand. Her wide eyes meeting his. "I'm not fuckin kiddin!"

"I didn't say you were!" She whispered taken aback, "I was just trying to scope out our whereabouts. There's a walker in the ally over there." She said looking down guilty.

Now he felt like an ass, "Sorry just stay in my line of vision at all times!" He emphasized, "If something goes wrong, you can't scream. It'll only attract more of them. Do anything you can to get my attention as silently as possible. Okay?"

"Yes, sir." She whispered as he released her face. He hated himself for grabbing her like that. But she needed to understand the severity of their whereabouts.

"Were you able to get a knife before you came out?"

She shook her head gently, her eye wondering back to the slow moving walker. He had made his way into the street. Quickly turning her attention back to Daryl before he could scold her for not paying attention. "I was afraid that you would leave me behind, if I took too long."

"Try not to use your gun unless its absolutely necessary. The noise will only attract more." He watched as her eyes darted past him again. She nodded her head slightly to the walker that was slowly picking up pace as he caught their scent. She squealed as her heart started racing way to fast to be healthy, and the walker started right for her. Stepping a few feet back she tripped over a rock. She landed on her bottom, fighting a scream. She watched Daryl step to the side and aimed his crossbow breathing in then sent the bolt flying as he exhaled. She squealed once more as the black sticky blood splattered on her..

"Are you ready?" He asked calmly reaching for her hand to help her up. She gave him a quick nod as she grabbed his hand. He scanned their location once more before motioning her to follow him.

She slowly dusted her self off, watching as he continued to walk away. Panic quickly gripped her when he didn't pause to wait for her. She still had her hand resting against her racing heart when he banged on the stores window. When no walkers appeared, he motioned for her to follow.

Daryl went through the isles first, arrow ready, daring something to pop out. Once he deemed it safe, he lowered his crossbow and gave her a quick nod. It was so exciting yet terrifying at the same time, she had never taken anything before. And yet there they were searching the shelves for anything they could scavenge. Beth glanced over at Daryl, she had no idea how he had no fear. He was so calm and collected while her hands were shaking. She slowly started her way through the isles. Searching for anything relatively useful.

Daryl turned down the last isle wiping his forehead of sweat. It was hot out side, but inside, it was scorching; they were both covered in sheens of sweat. He tried not to notice of how sexy she was sweaty, but it was hard. Especially with how her clothes seemed to cling to ever curve.

She was nervous being so far from him, but she had a job to do and she didn't want to let her family down. They were counting on the two of them. Looking around the small shop, she worried that they might not have baby clothes. By the looks of the place it had been picked through once or twice. She tried not to get discouraged as she turned down the next isle. And finding what looked to be a decent amount of infant food. Along with clothes ranging from newborn to twenty four months. Her heart leaped and she couldn't stop the excited squeal as she started stuffing her backpack with everything Judith would need and more. Making sure to grab the larger sizes as well.

"You findin anythin?" Daryl asked, finally finding what he was searching for. Quickly stashing it away in his bag he looked up to find her pink ball cap bouncing down the isle two rows down from his.

"Yes!" She said standing on her tip toes to give him a smile over the shelves. He gave her a half smile, still in disbelief at how much joy this brought her.

She felt the adrenaline rushing threw her veins, it felt so nice to be finally helping them back at home! There was still room in her bag, so she continued down the isle, grabbing a couple of toys, a pacifier, a teething ring and a blanket. Looking down and seeing there was still some space yet, she turned to walk to the next isle. Her heart leaped once more when she saw there were pens and pencil's along with notebooks. Bending down she scooped up as many as she could fit in her bag and as she was reaching for the last two composition notebooks, a dark turquoise corner caught her eye. Quickly retrieving the faux leather journal, she admired the darker swirls of turquoise as they formed flowers across the front. Looking under the shelf she found a similar black one. Smiling to herself, she tucked her findings into her bag and reached up to wipe the sweat off her forehead.

It took all Daryl had not to shout when he noticed Beth wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Beth!" He hissed under his breath, no answer. "Goddamn it, Beth! Where are you?" He hissed slightly louder. That's when he finally saw her pink ball cap pop up from a few rows over.

"Oh, shit!" She jumped up from where she was crouch down. And raced towards him, "Wha-"

"Are you fucking kidding me!" He hissed, his anger bubbling over. He wasn't really mad at her but she scared the living hell out of him. "I told you to stay where I could see you!" He looked down at her, trying to resist the urge to hug her. He was pissed but he was so relieved that she was safe. He thought his heart stopped when he looked up and couldn't find her.

"I found a journal under the isle," She said slightly confused at his outburst. "So I bent down to get it."

"Why didn't you answer when I called out!"

"I didn't hear you," She replied, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry is not going to cut it, when I have to explain to your sister and daddy that your dead!" He hissed turning toward the door trying to get his anger in check, he was being an ass to the poor girl. All because he got scared.

"Daryl I'm fine." She said gently grabbing onto his muscular bicep. "Please, don't be mad at me." Her brow furrowed as he turned toward to her.

"Doesn't matter Beth!" He hissed, catching a glimpse of two walkers as they moved towards the store.

Beth's anger started to flare then, "It does matter Daryl!" She hissed back, her voice getting louder with every syllable. He quickly clamped his hand over her mouth and slowly backed her against the wall. Which only ticked her off more. She fought against him, still attempting to yell at him. Her small hands trying to pry his hand off her face.

"Alright, Beth, hush! Okay, I'm sorry. Just calm down!" he had to keep her quiet or she would bring all the Goddamn walkers in a ten mile radius right to them. "Elizabeth!" He growled holding her as tightly as he could with out hurting her. He felt her instantly still. He looked down into her now tear full doe eyes, and sighed both of their angers gone. She trembled against him, as if she was about to fall apart. Slowly removing his hand from her mouth he saw her lip start to quiver. He did the only thing he could think of to comfort her and pulled her to his chest. Not even sure if she would let him. He didn't expect her hands to grasp tightly onto the back of his shirt and pull him closer as she buried her face into his chest. He sighed gently as he patted her back. He wasn't going to lie, it felt incredible to have her wrapped in his arms. Shaking his head he laid his head down on top of hers.

"Shh, it's gonna be okay, Beth."

He smelled so masculine, like woods, gasoline and sweat. And it was absolutely intoxicating. He held onto her tight, until all of her shakes subsided and even a little after. "Well, I guess I'm done going on runs now, huh." She whispered slowly letting go of him. She had no excuse at all for losing it like that. He didn't deserve her shouting at him like that, even if he was being an asshole. She was so embarrassed.

Daryl's hands grabbed her shoulders and she reluctantly looked up at him. "Beth, you're gonna be okay. I'm sorry for being a dick. I just panicked when I couldn't find you."

Defeated and humiliated, she whispered, "I got clothes for Judith. We can go," Slowly looking up to his eyes, that cold hard glare gone replaced with teasing look while he pulled down the bill to her hat a bit harder then needed on purpose. She batted his hand away playfully trying not to smile.

He eyed her bag and laughed, "Looks like you got a lot more than that! Anythin' in there for me?"

She couldn't have suppress the laugh that sneaked up on her if she tried. "Maybe," She replied playfully.

"Alright, come on we got one more stop to make," He said turning towards the back door.

"Really? Another stop? Where?" She was absolutely shocked that he was willing to take her anywhere but straight home.

"You'll see," he said over his shoulder.

She smiled and glanced thankfully at his back, following his lead, "Yes sir," She could almost hear him smirk.

As they crept down the small store alley she was memorized by the easy confidence he held, even with the simplest tasks. She watched his strong biceps flex as he adjusted the bolt. Impressed by how graceful he handled it. As if the weapon weighted no more than a feather. Biting her lip, she let her glaze slip down to his behind. Doing her best not to let mind wonder to far, now was not the time to be thinking that way. They could die at any second, and here she was thinking about a naked Daryl Dixon. She slowly bit her lip. Just thinking about how his body felt against her. He had growled, he had to of been excited last night right? Why else would he have growled? Sighing to herself softly she looked down at her feet.

Daryl was aware of her soft gaze on his backside, knowing how wrong it was. But he couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face. He shook his head at himself. She was a little spit fire. He never would have guessed that about her. She was always so quiet and happy to please. He couldn't deny the fact that she was definitely full of surprises. Shaking his head once more, they rounded the corner. As expected the two walkers he saw earlier stumbled their way. One was about Beth's heighted, his jaw seemed to just be hanging. The other was an older woman whose ankle faced the wrong direction. Their death moans getting louder as they caught their scent. His arm swung back protectively, his palm against her stomach. Pushing her slightly back into the alley. He tried not to think about how her breath caught when his fingers brushed against the soft skin of her hip.

"Stay behind me," He whispered, planning out his next move. The first walker stumbled by his motorcycle, while the closest one shuffled closer. Daryl had his plan figured out when he felt her small hands on his shoulder. Using him as leverage, as she stood on her tiptoes. Straining to see ahead of him.

She wrinkled her nose up immediately, the decaying flesh of the closest walker seemed to be peeling back from her skull. Sinking back down to her feet she hid her face in his shoulder. She was never going to get used to seeing things like that. Nervously she placed her hand over his Busse. Silently asking his permission.

Daryl gave her a quick nod, trying not to grin. But the idea of the tiny girl using his knife amused him.

Hastily she unsheathe the knife and clutched it tightly to her chest. Hoping with everything she had that she wouldn't have to use it but knowing she would if needed be. Stealing a quick glance behind her she released a small breath. The alley was clear so far. But knowing that could change at any moment kept her on her toes. Instead of focusing on the two walkers ahead she found herself drawn to Daryl's face, how his eyes narrowed just a bit as he aimed. Then the intensity of his focus right before he started to pull the trigger. Her admiration was interrupted when something caught her eye in her peripheral vision. Two more walkers were stumbling towards them from the alley. She quickly tapped on his back as the first arrow went flying. Landing directly between the walkers eyes.

"I know, I got it," He answered simply without even glancing, seamlessly lining up another bolt, and shooting the second walker in the head. Beth gripped the Busse tighter, with every step the walkers took. Each inch bringing it closer to them. 'Okay Beth you can do this!' She thought to herself trying to talk herself up. She felt Daryl reloading his crossbow as the walker made its first attempt at grabbing her. She watched in slow motion as she took a few steps towards him and stabbed the walker in the head, his cool black blood covering her hands. She fought a scream as it started to topple over on top of her. Who would have thought a decomposing corpse would be so heavy? Falling to her bottom for the second time today she quickly scrambled away. Taking in the mess it made as it laid on the ground. 'Three hundred and twenty five' Looking up at Daryl as he took down the last walker. She couldn't wrap her mind around how easily he manipulated the weapon to do his bidding. He made it seem so easy. So flawless. She couldn't help but to admire the way his muscle's rippled as he drew yet another bolt. The hot Georgia sun beaming down on them. Sucking in breath, as he turned his soft gaze back to her.

"You alright?" He asked holding his hand out for her, she nodded getting to her feet.

"You are really good," Was all she could say even though she knew how much of an understatement that was. She felt the blush creeping back up to her face.

He gave her a small smile, "Thanks, you are not to bad yourself." He motioned to the downed walker a little ways away from the bike. "Grab that bolt for me will ya?" He asked, quickly grabbed the two from the alley and started walking towards the one next to his bike. He watched her hurry ahead without any hesitation. Once he reached the walker by the bike he quickly yanked the bolt put before glancing back at Beth. As expected her pace had slowed dramatically the closer she got, just like she did with the bike. He slipped the arrows back into his quiver and took his seat on the bike. Getting comfortable he smiled as he watched her grab the end and pull with no success. Her small arms straining while the whole head came up. Daryl grimaced from his seat, as he watched her plant her foot on its neck. That wasn't going to end well. Chuckling to himself he had to admit, watching her wrestle the bolt out of the walkers head was pretty amusing. The cute little faces she made as the stench started getting to her, the way her nose scrunched up. He quickly shook his head, and pinched the area between his eyes. What was wrong with him? Since when did he start thinking things were cute? Judith being the only exception. Though when her foot sank he couldn't help but smile at the determination in her eyes.

Beth yanked the arrow out with all her might and she felt her foot sink into the decomposing body. It's black tar like blood covering her boot. Ignoring the churning she felt in her stomach she focused on the task at hand. She would get this bolt if it killed her. Gripping the bolt once more, she yanked. Relieved when it finally gave. As the bolt sprung free she couldn't help the triumphant grin that took over her face. She did it! Looking down to inspect the damage done to her boot, her nose immediately scrunched up. It was still covered in walker bits. The rotten flesh laying casually across the top. Kicking off the walker chunks, she cleaned the bolt by wiping the excess blood onto her thigh. Making sure it was clean before glancing up to find him watching her. His chin rested on his folded arms. A slightly amused smile playing across his lips. Arching her eyebrow at him, he leaned up from his spot and brought his arms off the handles.

"Not too bad was it?"

"It could have been worse," she admitted, rubbing the rest of the walker blood on her pant leg. "I'm never gonna get used to this though." She glanced back down to the walker she had just decapitated with her boot. Feeling the guilt at what she had just done start to form in her stomach. She had taken out over three hundred walkers but she hated killing no matter the reason.

"It's not really somethin you get used to." He mumbled looking down, "But you did good in the alley." He said glancing up to study her face.

"Thanks," She said smiling up at him, "Oh here," she said handing him his Busse and bolt. She forgot she still had it. The knife looked so foreign in her small hands, but she kind of liked it. He quickly returned them before he noticed the walker blood close to her eyes.

"Hold still." He mumbled standing up. Closing the distance between them. He licked his thumb then slowly wiping the gore away from her eyes.

Beth sucked in a breath as their eyes met. His blue eyes never left hers as he wiped the rest of the blood off her check. She could hardly breath with him this close. Was she even breathing? She bit her lip, all but begging to be kissed. Oh how she wished he would close the gap between their lips.

"There. Wouldn't want walker blood gettin in your eyes." He whispered stepping back. breaking their eye contact. Slowly shaking his head he climbed on his bike and starting the engine.

"I'm never going to be a badass though, not like you, Michonne or Maggie." She mumbled shyly, staring down at her gore covered boots..

He actually smiled at that, "A badass, huh?"

She hid her blush with the bill of her hat. "Where else are we going?" She asked trying desperately to change the subject. But she knew she wouldn't be able to get off that that easy. Not when he enjoyed teasing her so much. That thought made her smile. Maybe she wasn't crazy.

"Sure you don't wanna stretch before round two?" He asked teasingly, smiling at her slackened jaw.

"Dixon!" She giggled swatting his arm.

He revved the engine, "Ready?" He felt her slid up flush against him and momentarily tensed. Trying not to think about her perky breasts pressed against his back, and how badly he wanted to find out how it would feel if he was facing her, with her legs straddling his. 'Fuck!' He felt his dick stir, 'Think of Grandma, Grandma, Grandma.' Then he felt her small hands rest on his hip. 'Shit.'

"Yep, I'm ready this time." Squeezing his hips in between her thighs to emphasize. She tried to ignore the warming sensation that seemed to generate in her core. Shaking her head she hid her face behind his shoulder. His scent invading all her scenes. Sighing into the leather she closed her eyes. God she wanted him. .


	4. Chapter 4

The ride was a lot longer than she anticipated, she had no idea where they were going. She knew it was no where near a town. They hadn't seen a building in a good forty-five minutes. And when he turned down an old dirt road that led to the forest, she found herself pressing herself up against his back to look over his shoulder. She could have swore she saw ripples of water just past the trees. She felt her heart start to race at the thought!

Daryl turned his head slightly to watch her reaction to seeing the water, the excitement he saw in her eyes made the waste of gas worth it. He was definitely not expecting her that close, though especially not with her head right over his shoulder. He smiled at her mile wide grin, knowing that it was only going to get better when she saw where they were going. Slowly stopping the bike, he motioned for her to hop off.

"Where are we?" She asked looking around at the green scenery.

"It's a surprise," she watched him wheeling the bike behind a couple of bushes, hiding it from view. "We have to hike the rest of the way," He watched her nod, as she continued to hunt for a glimpse of the water, her face falling slightly when she failed to find it. "Well come on," He started walking towards a small trail, waiting for her to catch up.

She quickly walked passed him, wishing she knew where they were going. She started to regret walking ahead, she hated the idea of something popping out at her. It almost felt like when she and a couple of her friends went to a haunted house. They all made her lead the line and it was absolutely horrible. Stealing a quick glance back at him, he gave her a reassuring nod. 'Okay Beth there is no reason to freak out, Daryl won't let any walkers get you.' Even with coaxing herself she felt her pace slow dramatically.

"We are almost there," He mumbled walking ahead of her to push aside a bush. Revealing the beautiful crystal clear water she had ever scene. To the left, she spotted a tall waterfall, that led to this small pond like area, then slowly trickling down into a small creek. Beth's heart leaped at the sight, before she realized what she was doing she wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt him immediately tense up, but then slowly relax as he placed a hand on her elbow. Similar to the way he had when he told her about Zach. She quickly released him to turn back to the water.

"What is this place?" She asked in complete amazement, she wasn't sure she had seen anything quite this beautiful. The sunshine made the water ripples look like tiny diamonds sparkling in the water. She could even hear the peaceful sound of birds chirping in the distance. Looking down into the clear water she admired the colorful pebbles decorating the river bed.

"I found it a little while back, it's a nice place to clean up. And it's quiet."

She bent down and splashed water into her face. The water was cool to the touch but it was going to feel fantastic! She guessed the water to be about waist deep maybe deeper in some areas. Heck she would have loved it if it had only been ankle deep. 'It is perfect!' she thought happily removing her socks and boots to soak her feet.

By the time she looked back over to him, Daryl had already pulled off his shirt. And all she could do was stare at him. His hard muscles covered in a sheen of sweat, shining in the light. She bit down on her lip a little lost in his manliness. Her breath hitched as he unbuckled the belt to his pants, they dropped just enough for her to see the start of, what her girlfriends would have called, the v line to heaven. Something she never quite understood until this very moment. 'Oh my God' she would have moaned if she hadn't been speechless.

"Your momma teach you any manners?" Daryl wasn't even looking at her but he could feel her eyes watching his every move. And though he felt guilty about it he couldn't help but marvel in the fact that she found him attractive.

"Of course!" She shot back, quickly turning to hide her blushing face. "You're not gonna look right?" She asked shyly. Hearing his splash then quickly feeling the after math. The cold water sent shivers up her spine.

"Daryl!" She squealed, in between giggles.

"Why would I do that?"

Shaking her head nervously, you'd think with the time they spent in the woods, she wouldn't care about modesty. Maybe it was just the fact that she was with Daryl, and they were alone. Either way she would push all that away for a chance to get in the water. She swiftly peeked over her shoulder to see if he was watching, of course he wasn't. He had his back turned to her pushing his hair out of his face. She sighed a little at that fact. Hastily she striped off her hat, shirt, and pants. Pausing slightly when she reached to pull her tank up. She had forgotten to put a bra on this morning, and the thought of going completely topless seemed a little much. Not to mention no man had ever seen her topless. And the idea of him seeing her left butterflies in her stomach. Leaving it on she ran over to the edge and jumped towards him. Making sure he got most of her splash. The water was so cool and refreshing, she stayed under for a second or two longer than intended before slowly standing up. Daryl still had his back to her not paying her any attention at all. She watched as he dunked himself then resurface, moving his hair out of his eyes.

"You decent over their?" He asked over his shoulder.

"Yea, duh," she added playfully. Debating on weather or not to splash him for being so unaffected by her cannon ball. "How did you find this place?" She asked in awe as she took in the beauty of it all.

"Happenstance, honestly," he turned towards her, and she lost her breath. "I was followin a buck and he led me here." He quickly glanced behind him, due to her startled look. "You see somethin?"

"N-no, sorry!" Beth whispered quickly looking away, back at the water, at the trees, at the waterfall, anything to keep her eyes off him. She took a deep breath ignoring his puzzled stare, and went completely underwater.

Daryl watched as her head disappeared under the surface, and pulled himself out onto the bank. Trying desperately not to think about how revealing her wet white tank top was. As if she wasn't wearing a thing. Her small pink nipples stood on end due to the cold water, threatening to cut through the thin fabric. He probably shouldn't have stripped down to his boxers in front of her but he wanted to at least rinse the grime and sweat off. He laid back on the grass, laying horizontal to the water. Beth still under the water. Propping himself up on his elbows, he waited impatiently for her to resurface. His sigh of relief choked in his throat when she finally did. He couldn't help but stare as she popped up gasping for breath. Her flush checks, that wide genuine smile and the way the water caused her eyes to sparkle. He groaned looking her over, her perky breast demanding attention. He threw his arm across his face and laid back. 'She's just a kid. She's just a kid' But she wasn't a kid anymore. He couldn't help but think of how soft she was last night. The way she felt under him. Then she lifted her hips, he knew she felt him hard against her. The way she froze before pressing harder. The way her knees slightly trembled. 'stop!'

Beth pushed her hair back away from her face, feeling a little dizzy from going without oxygen for so long. She didn't care though the air felt great against her wet skin. Looking around, she spotted Daryl lying out of the water, his left arm behind his head while his right covered his eyes. She took the time to look over his glistening body. Trying to ignore the warmth that was spreading through her thighs. She looked away, "You done already?" She asked, a hint of disappointment clear in her voice. She found herself toeing a bright pink pebble, to keep from attention away from him.

"Just needed a rinse, you can stay in, if ya want." he answered, trying to hide the smile that threatened his lips. He had felt her eyes on him the whole time. And though he shouldn't, he loved it.

"Thanks,"

"Oh." He began, turning his head in her direction, "I have something for ya." Standing up from his place in the sun he walked over to his bag. Rummaging through until his hand landed on the pink bottle. He was worried he wouldn't be able to find any at the shops. Shampoo had become so scares. He laid back down in his spot in the sun as she swam over to him.

"Really?" she asked innocently, folding her arms next to his head.

He quickly looked back up at the sky, not expecting her to be so close, "Yea, here." He nervously shoved the bottle in her direction. Getting immediately self conscious. Since when was he one to get little gifts like this? He remembered her distaste for her oily hair so he wanted to help but now doing so made flutters appear in his stomach.

"Is that?" Beth squealed with delight. Taking the bottle she glanced at him in disbelief. She could not remember the last time she laid eyes on shampoo. Her heart leaped, at the gesture. Daryl just gave her shampoo.

Daryl looked her over, as she took everything in. Her blonde wet hair slicked back showing off her young pretty face, big blue eyes and full pouty lips. He watched as tears sprung up in her eyes. Confused by why they would be there. He didn't mean to make her cry.

"Thank you Daryl." She whispered still in awe. She flashed a brilliant smile at him, trying to get her emotions in check.

"Don't mention it," Daryl grunted, laying back down. He felt her eyes linger on him a short while longer before hurrying over to the waterfall.

Beth couldn't believe Daryl had thought to grab the shampoo for her. She remembered how he had walked in on her this morning. How long was he there? Blushing at the thought of Daryl Dixon watching her get ready. She smiled to her self as she opened the bottle. The sweet aroma of strawberries and cream invaded her scenes. Quickly lathering the soapy goodness into her hair, she relished in the process. It felt so amazing to finally be clean after so long. She ran her fingers through the best she could, untangling knot after knot. Giggling to herself as she rinsed her hair in the waterfall. Her heart soared, she was clean! She washed her hair once more for good measure. Who knew the next time she would be able to have this opportunity. Smiling over at Daryl who laid silently on the grass almost dry now. Softly she started to sing.

We could sit on the shore

We could just be friends

Or we could jump in

The whole world could change in a minute

Just one kiss could stop it spinning

We could think it through

But I don't want to, if you don't want to

We could keep things just the same

Leave here the way we came

with nothing to lose

But I don't want to, if you don't want to

Daryl laid there listening to her soft voice. He couldn't help but wonder if that song was aimed at him or not. Either way he sat up to watch her. She had already finished washing her hair and had now taken to floating around lazily. Enjoying every second of this time away.

She looked up to find him watching her, a soft look in his eye. Smiling once more at him she disappeared under the water. A mischievous grin spread across her face as she broke the surface. He arched his eyebrow at him seconds before she attacked, splashing him in the face.

"Greene!" he teased, smiling at her laughter.

"Whatchya gonna do about it?" she gave him the most mischievous grin she could muster before quickly splashing him once more. Giggling to herself, she dove under the water. Once so far, she paused waiting for his splash. Slowly bringing her head to the surface when she never heard one. She glanced around not seeing him anywhere. Her eyes darted to the area where he had been soaking up the sun. Finding it empty, she nervously stood up. "Daryl?" she whispered, panic clear in her voice. Beth hastily took in her surroundings. He wouldn't leave her there alone right? Trying not to let her panic set in she took a step backwards. Right into his grasp.

Beth squeaked as she felt his large hands grip her hips. His rough callouses, sending erotic pulses through her. Before she knew what was happening she was flying through the air. "Daryl!" She , laughed as she landed in the water. She was still giggling when her head broke the surface. Quickly swimming over to the grinning Daryl Dixon she jumped up on his shoulders trying to unsuccessfully dunk him. He laughed at her poor attempt, pulling her off his back and in front of him. Immediately she wrapped her legs around his waist, and locked her arms around his, hoping to prevent him from throwing her again. He chuckled at her effort to hold him down. Stealing a glance down, he saw her pretty little head leaning against his shoulder. Breathing in sweet smell of her shampoo, he resisted the urge to lay his against it.

"You're gonna have to do better than that Love," He whispered leaning forward to prove his point. Dunking her ever so slightly. Her laughter fill his ears, as she desperately wrapped herself tighter around him. Her arms now encircling his neck.

Her breath caught at their closeness, but he didn't push her away. Instead she felt his hands slide down her sides and resting comfortably on her hips. She caught him staring at her lips through his dark lashes, trembling at the thought of actually finding out what he tasted like. She inched her face closer leaning her forehead against his, "I'm gonna get you back, Daryl Dixon, one way or another." she whispered, not meaning for those words to sound so sultry as they left her mouth. She parted her full lips nonetheless begging him to bring his lips down on hers.

Her words seemed to pull him out of the spell he was under, he grinned wickedly as his hands gripped her thighs right under her round bottom, "In your dreams, Love." And with that he threw her in the air once more. Doing anything possible to put distance between them. 'That was too close, way to fuckin close! Fuck Dixon!' he thought groaning down to his hardening length. If she hadn't spoken, who knows what could have happened.

She watched him pull himself back up to the bank as she floated lazily, enjoying the warm sun. Her heart still racing. Sitting up she decided to give herself a second scrub. Who knows the next time she will be able to wash like this. She picked up a larger pebble and started rubbing it up and down her arms. Moving to her feet then up her calf, that was when she saw something long black and slippery bite down on the inside of her thigh.

Daryl had just laid back down when he heard Beth's piercing scream. Panic seized him as he watched her thrashing around. Sending white foam spraying all around her. He ran through the water desperate to get to her in time. Yanking her into his arms, he ran to bring her back to shore. Dropping to his knees at her side trying to figure out what had caused her scream. He glanced over to the spot where she screamed. Finding nothing but colorful pebbles, school fish and weeds. "What the fuck?" He tried to look down to the place she was grabbing at on her thigh, having to hold her arms down to finally see. And when he did he couldn't stop the round of laughter that escaped his lips.

"Daryl it's not funny! Get it off, get it off!" She cried.

"Shh, you gotta get your nail under the mouth, to pop it off."

"Daryl I can't!" she wailed, "Please get it off of me!" she begged tears filled the brim of her lids.

"All hell." He mumbled parting her thighs and diving in to push one hand against her creamy skin and slipping his nail under the head of the leech. He removed the leach and threw it back towards the water. Finally breathing in a sigh of relief he looked back to her shaking legs with a line of watered down blood trickling from the bite up her leg towards her... 'fuck!' Her pink and white panties were damn near see through. He took in a sharp breath trying to ignore the instant heat he felt. Daryl had just forced his eyes away as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry for screaming like that," she whimpered against his neck.

"Shh. It's fine." He whispered, as she slowly pulled back, revealing her perky breasts. 'Shit! Grandma!' Fuck that wasn't working this time. 'Dead walkers, dead walkers, dead walkers.' Ah hell that wasn't working either all he could think about was her- shaking his head trying to get the image out of his head, he stood up. "We should probably get goin soon. Do you wanna eat a little first?"

She nodded, "I'm starving! I'm gonna dry off some then I will put everything together for us."

'Fuck' He thought walking towards their clothes, "Yea sure," As if he wasn't hard enough.

She smiled to herself as the sun warmed her skin. "Thank you for this. It was so nice getting away." She said, opening her eyes when there wasn't a response. He was already wearing his pants again. She watched him peek a glance over his shoulder, "How are your pants not wet?" she asked, blushing at the realization that she all but told on herself.

"Just don't wear anythin wet underneath," he paused, smiling at her, "Duh,"

She giggled, trying not to show how much that fact affected her. But it did, the very thought caused her core to ache. "That sounds like a great idea." she said slowly standing up. Walking over towards their stuff. Turning her back to him she took a deep breath and started to slowly lift her soaked tank top off.

"Fuck!" He hissed, watching as she pulled the tank top over her head. Catching a small glance of her creamy breasts. He turned away quickly, trying to force all thoughts of her pink cherry nipples out of his mind. This girl would be the death of him.

Blushing she slipped back into her long sleeve shirt, buttoning up a couple of buttons before shimming out of her panties. Quickly pulling on her jeans, she buckled her belt. Once she wrung out her wet clothes she tucked them away in the side pouch. When she looked over she saw Daryl sitting with his back against a tree trunk biting his nail. He was still half way facing her, she found herself wishing he would sneak a peek, His eyes shifted over to her when he felt her stare. Smiling at him she quickly dug around in her bag.

Daryl did his best not to peek, but the way she was shaking her ass just to slide off her panties about did him in. He growled to himself as he chewed on his nail, adverting his eyes to anything else. She walked back over to him, hiding something behind her back.

"I have something for you too," she whispered.

"Oh really?" He asked suspiciously. Placing his hands in his lap, he hoped to keep his rock hard erection down, or at least hidden.

"Yea." she smiled and walked over to him. Slowly kneeling between his legs. Sucking in a deep breath, she revealed the black journal. "Just hear me out okay?" She said smiling as his eyebrows shot up. "I am a pretty firm believer that writers write. And if you don't write, then you're just a thinker with an idea." She said as he took the journal, a small smile playing on his lips. "And I know you are a man of few words, so I thought maybe you might like something like this?" Doubt slowly crept into her mind when he just kind of stared at her amusement clear in his eyes.

"Would you still consider me a badass, if you knew I wrote in a journal?" He teased, smiling at her.

She quickly covered her mouth, but she could do nothing to hide the smile in her eyes. 'God she's beautiful.' Shaking his head what the fuck was wrong with him?

"I think it would make you even more of a badass Daryl Dixon." She whispered shocked again by how sultry her words sounded leaving her lips.

Daryl sucked in a breath as his name rolled off her sexy tongue, looking into her big blue eyes he felt his hands find her hips once more. Sending pleasant shivers up her spine. Daryl watched in awe as she parted her full lips, then slowly biting the bottom.

She looked up at him through her lashes timidly. Like she was thinking about doing something she knew would get them both in trouble.

They had to stop now before he did something crazy like kiss her back. Thankfully her stomach was on the same page. As it seemed to pick the very last second to decide to growl. "You ready to eat?" She blinked a couple of times before she nodded. Standing up then grasping his hand when she realized he was waiting for her to help pull him up. As soon as their flesh made contact she got warm again, his hand was warmer than she expected and a little rough. She couldn't help but think about how it would feel against her sensitive flesh. Blinking away that thought she looked up at him.

"Yea," she left her hair down, letting the sunshine and wind dry it. Pulling out the food pack she quick went to work opening the two cans. Spaghetti-O's and green beans. She giggled to herself as she took in their meal. Spaghetti-O's had never been her favorite growing up. But now they were almost a specialty. Anything that differed from beans and peaches were considered luxuries. Handing Daryl the fake spaghetti, she sat down on her knees in the soft grass. The birds chirping in the distance caused her to smile. It was almost too much. Too much good at one time. She pushed the thought away of it being too good to be true. Because naturally, especially now, if something seems too good to be true it normally was. But right here right now she wouldn't change a thing.

"So you'll start writing?" She asked shyly. Peeking a glance up at him. He had his right knee up his elbow laying over it. The can of spaghetti in his hand.

He gave her a half grin, "I dunno. We'll see." Honestly he didn't know. He always thought it was silly of her to record anything that happened in this messed up world. But with Beth, she always saw the best in everything. Something he never could do. But she, she made him want to see the good in things. Even if he didn't honestly know how to. She made him want to try. And he didn't know if that fact should scare him or piss him off.

Beth gave him a triumphant smile. He didn't completely tell her no. They sat in silence, while they ate. Neither needed to feel the need to fill the space.

Once they finished their meal, Daryl stood up. Gathering the rest of their stuff, he handed Beth her backpack. She took a long pained glance back at the water and reluctantly followed Daryl onto the trail.

Daryl watched her face fall as she turned her back on the water. Nudging her with his shoulder, "We'll come back one day. Don't worry." The smile that broke out on her face was worth the future gas. 'Jesus what the fuck is wrong with me?' Sighing to himself he slowly approached the bike, wheeling it out into the open.

Their ride back was quiet, but peaceful. She breathed in his masculine scent, sighing as she squeezed her arms tightly around his waist. Giggling to herself when he tensed up. Rick, Maggie and Michonne were waiting when they finally arrived back at the prison.

"Everything go well?" Maggie asked all but dragging her off the bike and into a hug. Beth giggled, trying to push her away.

"Yes!" She squealed, pulling her bag off of her shoulders.

"I am so glad you are okay." she looked over her shoulder at Daryl. "Thank you for keeping her safe."

Daryl actually chuckled, "You think I'd be stupid enough to come back if somethin happened to her? I ain't got a death wish." He flashed he a quick smile and started walking towards the prison. The black journal in hand.

Beth giggled once more, innocently biting her lip as she watched him walk away. Her sister raised an eyebrow at her, then looked quickly over to Daryl. Shaking her head, she kissed Beth's head. Smelling the strawberry shampoo.

"You washed your hair!" Maggie exclaimed, turning back to her little sister. Envy clear in her eyes. Rick had mentioned they would be clearing the shower room soon but yesterday couldn't be soon enough. Beth flashed her a quick smile before she chased after Daryl.

"Thank you for taking me out today. It really means more than you know." She said shyly. Her hair falling around her shoulders. She hadn't bothered to put it back up.

"Don't mention it."

Daryl continued up the stairs, feeling Beth's eyes the entire way.

She couldn't have been more turned on by his 'I don't give a fuck what anyone thinks attitude' He handled everything like it was how he had planned it from the start. Daryl raised his eyebrow and gave her an amused small smile before disappearing into his cell. Shaking his head, 'I really need to stop! Poor thing, what if she actually tries something?' He didn't think she actually would, she was always so shy..

"She taste as sweet as she looks?" Merle's voice bringing him back to reality. Breaking the fantasy of her actually making a move. Merle laid casually on the top bunk.

"Would you just shut up?" He had dealt with this shit his whole life you'd think he would be used to it, but something snapped when he talked about Beth. Merle was sexist as hell and had no respect for anyone. How he managed to get any woman in bed was a pure mystery. Though Daryl knew a lot of them did it for coke. But still.

"What little brother? You gotta piece of that, dincha?" Daryl set his jaw. "With the pretty gifts," He motioned to the journal sticking out of his back pocket. "She's practically begging for it! And you're tryin to tell me that you didn't even get a taste? Have I taught you nothin?"

"I said, shut the fuck up!" Daryl growled, dragging Merle off the bunk to pin him hard against the wall.

"Oh, you got the sweets on that sweet ass."

"Fuck! Just stop! I'm old enough to be her daddy! It is not happening!"

"But you're not her daddy baby brother,"

"Merle!"

"Just sayin! I'd love to take her off your hands if you don't want it. Bet she's a virgin too!"

"Merle!" His older brother threw his hands up, "She deserves more than some old dirty redneck!

"I was just sayin!" Storming out of the cell, Daryl swore under his breath. He should have hit him. Shaking he stormed out of their cell avoiding everyone's eyes. He was liable to kill the next person to who even mentioned her.

**So first off I want to say thank you for all of the follows and reviews! I can not tell you all how much they mean to me! Second the song, was Want to by Sugarland**

**Third the line "I am a firm believer that writers write. And if you don't write, then you're just a thinker with an idea." was told to me by Arrowsandangels!**

**Thanks again for all of the positive reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

Beth watched as Daryl stormed down the stairs, madder than she's ever seen him. 'What got him all riled up?' Following his angered glare she spotted Merle Dixon strolling out of the cell and lean on the guard rail. He gave her a nod and winked. She shuddered quickly turning around. She didn't know much about the older Dixon but she knew and heard enough to not like him. She hated how he strolled around like he owned the place, he was the exact opposite of Daryl. In everyway possible, he was rude, disrespectful and loud. God was he loud, and inappropriate to the extreme. He always had a nickname for the women, she remembered one time, he hadn't been there for maybe three days. He made a comment towards her and Daryl over heard. His face turned hard, and he damn near dragged Merle out of the prison. They got into a huge bloody fight over it. She never did find out what he had said, but she wasn't one to pry. Bouncing Judith she peeked over at Daryl, Rick had stopped him before he had a chance to escape outside.

"Thank you for takin her out today. How did she do?"

"She did good. Took out a good size walker all on her own."

"What you said really got me thinkin, we could really use her out in the guard towers. She could learn how to use a sniper rifle, and take out some of the strays. Michonne and Glenn came across a couple sniper silencers that would work perfect. This way she could be able to help and still stay some what safe, ya know?" Rick said giving him a small smile.

"You want me teach her that too?" Daryl grumbled, his anger fading some. He really needed to put some distance between the girl, but damn did his heart speed up at the thought.

"Nah, I'm gonna see if Carl or Glenn will do it."

He had to bite down hard on his tongue to keep from laughing, Carl was a horrible shot. He really shouldn't be teaching anyone anything unless he was teaching lil' asskicker to talk or something. Hopefully Glenn would have a chance to help her. Rick patted him on the back before turning to walk towards Judith who was half asleep on Beth's shoulder. She was so good with Judith, Rick really lucked out. When Lori passed Beth pretty much became her surrogate mother, not to mention Judith absolutely adored her. Carol tried to care for her at first, but Judith took to Beth as if she were her own mother. 'Poor thing will probably grow up thinkin Beth's her mama.' Though there was no doubt Beth would be a great mother. 'Maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing.' Daryl shook his head vigorously, 'What the fuck is wrong with you! You're getting soft!'

Daryl caught a glimpse of Merle staring at Beth who quickly shuddered and turned away. Smiling at her action to his attention, he watched as she peeked her blue eyes at him. His heart sped up when she gave him that smile. Her smile disappeared just as quickly when Carol said something. Beth's eyes grew wide as she turned around. He couldn't help but wonder what she told Beth to cause a reaction like that. Shaking his head he pressed his back against the door and welcomed the fresh air.

"You are too young for him." Carol's annoyed voice, brought her back from her thoughts. She watched the older woman place a bottle on the table next to her.

"Excuse me?" Beth asked slightly confused at her tone of voice, Carol has never talked to her like that before.

"I've seen the way you two have been lookin at each other. I'm not stupid." She sat down beside her and leaned in. Her eyes cold and hard, "He deserves to be with someone mature. Someone who can handle him."

'Like you?' She resisted the urge to roll her eyes, Daddy had taught her to respect her elders. "Carol, there is nothing going on with Daryl and I?" Sure she had a major crush on him, but that didn't mean anything. He didn't see her as anything but a kid.

Carol eyed her coldly, "Keep it that way." She felt Rick approach from behind and just like that, Carol was back to normal.

"So I've been thinking Beth, and I think it is about time you started learning how to shoot from the guard tower."

"Really?" She couldn't have hid the excitement in her voice if she tried.

"Yes really," He chuckled, "Starting tomorrow Carl will teach you your way around the rifle." He reached down and rubbed Judith's head. "You don't mind watchin her do ya Carol?" Beth dared a small peek at the older woman, who seemed to jump back from her strange episode. Maybe she was still trying to get Daryl? She knew from a couple of girls back in school that jealousy could make even the smartest girl crazy.

"No of course not!" She smiled at them and turned towards her cell.

"Good deal it's set then," He smiled down at her then quickly placed a kiss on Judith's head. She watched him walk towards the kitchen area to get a plate of food. Beth took a deep breath. What did Carol mean by I've seen the way you two have been looking at each other? Has he been looking at her too? She tried to tame the butterflies that crept into her tummy. 'What was up with Carol though.' That was very strange, maybe she still thought something would come of their relationship. Even though Daryl had been quite clear when he told her no. She didn't have too much time to sit on that thought when Maggie handed her a plate of food. The aroma of squirrel stew making her stomach grumble.

"How did the run go?" She asked studying her little sisters face.

"It went fine? Why?" She tilted her head to the side, wondering what was wrong with Maggie, her eyes were sad.

"No reason, I was just so worried about you." She pushed a couple of Beth's fallen strands of hair behind her ear. She gave her a small sad smile.

"What's the matter Maggie?" Her sister had been through a lot lately, with all the crap that happened with the governor..

"Nothin' I was just worried about you." She whispered hugging her sister to her chest. Tears pooling into her eyes.

"I'm alright Mags, don't be sad. Now you know how I feel every time you and Glenn go out there," As if on que Glenn sat down next to Maggie, their fingers automatically intertwine. Maggie's ring glittering in the dim light. Glenn had become her big brother, in every way possible. He gave her a quick smile.

"Well we were worried sick!" Glenn's eyebrows scrunched together. "We didn't expect you guys to be gone that long."

"We went swimming," Beth said giggling, "I'm sorry we worried you. How do you think I feel when you guys are gone two three nights at a time?"

"Fair enough," Glenn said smiling at Maggie, "She does have a point."

"That she does," Maggie smiled at her again resting her head against Glenn's shoulder.

Beth smiled at them as she awkwardly ate the stew, Judith's soft snores caused Maggie to look longingly. She knew her sister had always wanted a baby of her own. Especially now that her and Glenn were together, but she couldn't bring a baby into this screwed up world.

"I'm gonna go lay her down, I'll be right back," Beth whispered to her sister as she slowly stood up. They nodded at her as Michonne, Rick and Carl sat down. Walking over to her cell she grabbed Judith's favorite pink fleece blanket and tucked the baby in her pack-n-play. They hit the baby jack pot once she was born. Daryl had found a Babies-R-Us. They had everything they could possibly need, they had gone back twice, now. On the last run Daryl even thought to grab a comfy rocking chair for her. Thinking about it now made her heart flutter, it may not have meant anything to him but it meant a lot to her. He had thought about her comfort. Smiling at the memory, of red face Daryl Dixon when she hugged him. Shaking her head, she tucked the little girl in and placed a small kiss on her check. She whispered I love you and walked back over to the table.

"Bethie, why don't you sing somethin for us?" Hershel asked, sitting next to her. Wrapping her in a huge hug. Beth quickly hugged him back. She knew he was probably worried sick.

"What do you want me to sing?"

"You pick Doodlebug." She nodded, and wracked her brain for a song. Smiling softly she looked up at her Daddy and started singing. It was one of his favorite songs.

When I find myself in times of trouble

Mother Mary comes to me

Speaking words of wisdom, let it be

And in my hour of darkness

She is standing right in front of me

Speaking words of wisdom, let it be

Let it be, let it be

Let it be, let it be

Whisper words of wisdom, let it be

And when the broken-hearted people

Living in the world agree

There will be an answer, let it be

For though they may be parted

There is still a chance that they will see

There will be an answer, let it be

Beth smiled as Maggie joined her. Singing for everything they believed in, for their family sitting around them. For everything. Slowly one by one everyone chimed in. Locking eyes with Daryl as he walked back into the building. He leaned against the wall. His arms folded across his chest. He was fighting a small smile, as he watched her. She could tell by the way the sides of his mouth kept twitching. She through him a dazzling smile and continued to sing.

Let it be, let it be

Let it be, let it be

Yeah, there will be an answer, let it be

Let it be, let it be

Let it be, let it be

Whisper words of wisdom, let it be

Let it be, let it be

Ah, let it be, yeah, let it be

Whisper words of wisdom, let it be

And when the night is cloudy

There is still a light that shines on me

Shine on until tomorrow, let it be

I wake up to the sound of music,

Mother Mary comes to me

Speaking words of wisdom, let it be

Let it be, let it be

Let it be, yeah, let it be

Oh, there will be an answer, let it be

Let it be, let it be

Let it be, yeah, let it be

Whisper words of wisdom, let it be

Everyone stopped singing for her to finish the song. Daryl's eyes never left hers. He could not get over how beautiful she was. How happy singing made her. And he knew for a fact that it did. A complete stranger could see it. Her eyes became brighter, the never ending grin that lit up her face. Shaking his head he slowly pushed the door open with his back. Her mesmerizing voice trailing behind him. He quickly retreated to walking the fences. 'What the fuck was he doing? Thinking about Beth Greene like that? Hell Hershel would have his head.' He had to distant himself from her. But would he be able too? God he hoped so.

He started his shift early letting Sasha and Tyreese off. It was a quiet night, only one or two walkers around any they were still in the tree line. Sitting down on the metal picnic table he lit up a cigarette. Breathing in the nicotine. Trying desperately to get her out of his head. To think about anything other than her.

He started to focus on what they were going to be needing on the next run. They were getting low on meat, so he would have to go hunting again soon. He breathed in a sigh at the thought of going out in the woods to hunt. It was his escape and he desperately needed it right now. He couldn't help but wonder if she would be a good hunter or tracker. 'Get out of my head girl!' He mentally yelled at himself. Being around her was a bad idea. He couldn't help but wonder how a girl like her would even notice a nobody like him. "Doesn't matter! She's young enough to be my fuckin' daughter!" He growled to himself as if repeating it, would some how make it stick. 'What the fuck am I going to do?'

A couple of hours passed as he walked along the fences, taking out a lone walker here and there. He was making his way back when he heard the prison door open. Then saw her little blonde head, the culprit of his distractions. She had left hair down, and it blew lazily in the light wind. He couldn't help but smile, she was standing on her tiptoes looking all over for him

Smiling when she finally saw him, she started his way. Her heart beating faster with every step. She knew it was close to midnight by now. And she should be asleep, but seeing him was worth the lack of sleep. Thoughts of last night flew through her mind. Blinking them away, she gave him a small smile. As she closed the space between them.

"Brought ya somethin," she said, her hands still behind her back.

"What's that?" He asked arching his eyebrow. Swinging his crossbow to his back, his heart pounding with each second that ticked by.

"Food," she giggled handing him the plate. "I didn't see you there for dinner, thought you might be hungry."

"Thanks." He mumbled. He was hungry, now that she had mentioned it. He had been too riled up earlier. And he didn't want to run into Merle just yet. They walked silently to the metal picnic table.

"Do you think we could train again?"

"Right now?" He teased, motioning to the plate of food in front of him.

"After you eat." She said rolling her eyes, playfully nudging his shoulder with hers. His eyes crinkled when he laughed. She remembered how her momma's friends would spend hundreds of dollars on special creams that "supposedly" got rid of them. Her momma always fretted about hers, but on Daryl they were so becoming. She fought the urge to reach over and touch his face. Sitting down at the table she sat across from him. While he ate with his fingers.

"You alright? You seemed really mad earlier,"

He shrugged, he wasn't about to tell her that he was mad at himself for not deserving a chance with her.. "Merle just pissed me off."

"Oh okay. Sorry I didn't mean to pry." She looked down at her hands then slowly up at him. The moonlight shining on his face.

"It's no big." he shrugged again. "What ya doing up so late though. Figured you'd be beat from today." he watched her shrug, and stifle a yawn. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"You didn't eat, and besides I want to train some more."

"So ya can be a badass like me?" He teased, he loved watching her face go from porcelain to cherry red in a matter of heart beats.

"Duh," she said giggling. Her eyes met his, he was a sloppy eater, but she found it adorable. He quickly sucked his finger clean before standing up.

"You sure you wanna do this?" He teased, "You gotta be sore from goin what three rounds earlier?" He laughed as her jaw dropped. Walking over to her he hopped up on the picnic table. "So where do you wanna start?"

"Uh- you're the teacher here. Why don't you tell me." She said all but sticking her tongue out. Giggling at his expression she walked closer.

"Alright you little smart ass!" He laughed hopping off. "I'm gonna be a little rougher, that way you can try to build some muscle."

"Um I have muscle!" They both laughed at her attempt to show off her pitiful arms. "Well some." She rolled her eyes. "Fine! But I'm not gonna take it easy on you." She did stick her tongue out on that one. He just chuckled.

"Just leave my balls out of it aight?"

"Deal!"

She laughed, his blue eyes sparkling with mischief, "What do you wanna start out with?"

"Hmmm," she tapped her chin, "Walker. Lets see if your acting skills have gotten any better." He growled a response trying to hide a grin. Walking a couple feet back, he exaggerated walker noises and shuffled towards her. Slightly faster than before. She took a couple steps back, pulling out her pretend knife and stabbed him in the head. Without giving him the chance to bite, scratch, or grab her. Standing back proudly she gave him a triumphant smile. "Got you,"

"What if there are two walkers and while you are doing your little happy dance sneaks up on you like this?" He asked darting behind her grabbing onto her shoulder, mimicking a walker. She quickly twisted, coming face to face with him as he "Stumbled" against her. Trying to ignore the way her body reacted to his, she tried to push him away. But he kept pressing against her, his face coming closer to hers. She had to remind herself that he was supposed to be a walker. Taking a deep breath, she pushed him to arms length the way he had shown her and stabbed him in the head.

"Alright good job. But you'll have to be faster than that. Walkers wont be nearly as nice as me." He kidded. "Lets try again but be faster." She nodded and took a few steps back. Carefully calculating his moves as he shuffled towards her. Quickly putting her fake knife to his head before he could cause any issues. Then took a step back as he darted to the left. Not letting him come any closer she took him out. "Good." He said smiling at the proud look on her face. "Okay, now close your eyes. You won't always be able to see your attacker." He tried not to grin at the slightly frightened look on her face. But obediently she closed her eyes. He quickly circled her, planning his attack. Watching her ears twitch as he passed. Positioned right behind her, he quickly put her in a light coke hold and covered her mouth. She gasped as she tried to pull his arms off. Before throwing up the time out sign. He let go of her mouth, but kept his arm around her neck.

"That's not fair! You said to leave your manly parts out of it!"

"You can do more than kick them in the balls." He chuckled, "You could head butt their nose, or elbow them in the kidney's. Heck you still have your arms free. You could attempt to stab them in the gut or groin. Depending on which is easier to access."

She nodded as he replaced his hand on her mouth. She tried to ignore how sexy this was, but it was hard. She heard his countdown. "Three, two, one." Then his arms tightened, she quickly tapped her head on his nose, then elbowed him in the side. He let her pull away. And she drew her "Gun".

"Got you," she teased, as he pretended to take a bullet and fall to his knees.

"What if he has friends? And since you shot your gun you will have attracted walkers. What would you do then?" He asked laying on his back, with his hands behind his head.

"Run like hell?" He nodded proudly, "I'd probably go for the woods, and climb a tree until I knew it was all clear." she admitted. She used to spend a lot of time as a kid climbing trees, it was almost second nature. Sitting down next to him, he turned on his side to watch her.

"That's actually very smart." he admitted, nodding. "As long as his friend don't see you." She laid down beside him, looking up at the stars. "Tomorrow we will work on blocking attacks."

"Mkay," she said smiling. "Thanks again for doing this. I hate how dependent I am of everyone."

"Just don't go puttin me out of a job," he teased, "Don't get too bad ass on me kay?"

"Deal," she laughed looking over at him. Now facing face to face. Their faces mere inches apart, "Why did you agree to it though?" She had been wondering about that since he agreed to take her.

He turned to lay back on his back, and shrugged. "You need to learn somewhere. We ain't always gonna be around to protect you. And besides, you were probably going nuts. Bein locked up here and all. I know I would be."

"Well thank you," she whispered, staring at his face. She felt that slight pull at her heart, that either meant she was about to cry or something else… She had serious feelings for him, she never felt this way about Jimmy or Zach. Blinking she looked back at the sky. "So Carl is gonna teach me how to shoot from the guard tower tomorrow."

He couldn't help but snort. Shaking his head he turned to find her watching him. "That'll be fun!" He teased rolling his eyes. Carl has had the biggest crush on her since the farm. But she never noticed him that way. She never really looked at anyone that way. Even when she was with Zach. He figured she just wanted to be close to someone. Hell she didn't even cry when he told her that he didn't make it out. Closing his eyes, he remembered it like it was yesterday. It was the first time he really noticed her, and the first time she hugged him. He was making fun of them for being a 'Damn romance novel,' He'd never admit that he was just jealous of their relationship. He remembered how she refused to tell him good bye. Poor kid pouted about it the whole way there. He was obviously way more into her than she was him. Daryl had been so worried about Beth when they returned. He didn't know how she would take it, so he had decided to tell her himself. That way if she tried anything like at the farm he could stop her. Even though she had been taken off suicide watch ages ago he knew they all still worried. He expected her to cry, to wail and ask him why. But when she just nodded and said that she was glad that she didn't tell him goodbye. He was shocked, even more so when she hugged him. He wasn't sure what to do. So he gently held her elbow. "I hate goodbyes," She had whispered. "Me too," he said back. That was when he actually started noticing her. Noticing how great she was with Judith and how her hips swayed. Blinking that thought away

"You should probably get to bed. Morning will come faster than you think." He said standing. Holding his hand out to help her up.

"Okay." She looked a little bummed but turned to walk towards the prison. "Good night." She called over her shoulder before disappearing into the building.

Shaking his head at himself he looked up at the stars. He was growing more fond of her each passing day. This needed to stop. Before his heart got involved. If it wasn't already…

Daryl sat up, slightly moving to grab the black journal from his back pocket. Opening the book, he just stared at the blank page. As if waiting for words to come to him. He had plenty he wanted to put in it. But the words just wouldn't come. Sighing at himself he closed the book and returned it to his pocket. . .

**The song is called let it be by the Beatles**


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay, and now you pull the trigger." Carl mentored, for the tenth time. 'Ugh!' Sighing she closed her eyes and shot, missing like every other time. The kick back was killing her shoulder she could already feel the bruise forming through her tight white tee. She spotted Daryl and Rick walking out of the prison towards the gate. In the distance she could see the red SUV approaching. Glenn and Michonne had gone to check out the next closest town and see if it was worth making a full run to.

"That's it! I'm done!" She grumbled. Sitting down she let her legs dangle off the edge of the guard towers balcony. Gently placing her head on the bottom rail. She wasn't about to embarrass herself in front of them. Especially Daryl.

Carl laughed, his voice was much deeper than she had remembered. What happened to him? It was like he had grown up over night, he was taller than her now. His long hair flipping at the ends. Shaking her head at him, as he continued to laugh. Yet she had not seen him land a single shot. He was only four years younger than her but you couldn't tell it now. Poor kid has had the biggest crush on her for the past year, but thankfully he got the hint. She tried to remember how old Daryl was. Or if he's ever told anyone. She guessed late 30's, maybe early 40's. Either way his age didn't bother her. If anything it made her like him more. Sighing at the thought of him, she closed her eyes. He was all she could think about lately. His hard muscles had captivated her dreams. The way his rough hands sent shivers through her. Everything about him amazed her.

"You'll get it! It just takes time!" He said watching Rick and Daryl close the gate. "I'll be right back I have to talk to my dad about the pig pens." She just nodded as he made his way down the ladder. She sighed she didn't want to fail in front of them. So instead she silently watched them. She couldn't help but admire Daryl's confidence. The way he walked knowing he could take whatever life through at him. Just him in general. He was a badass, and he knew it. But at the same time he wasn't some cocky jerk. Daryl had a sensitive side, especially when it came to Judith. And he cared for all of us. Even if he didn't want to show it.

She found it fascinating, being able to watch everyone from up here. It made her feel important, even if she hadn't been able to make one shot. Groaning she looked over at her little stash of training ammo. She was never going to get the hang of this. But she had to try, standing up she aimed the rifle. Quickly glancing down to where the guys were, to see if they were watching. Rick had his back to her and Daryl was no where to be seen. She sighed. As much as she didn't want him to see her fail she wasn't done looking at him. Turning back to the task at hand she groaned. Her arms were already sore, and her shoulder was aching. But she was determined to get at least one shot. Doing her best to line up the target, she fired. Quietly cursing as it missed. She wasn't even coming close.

Daryl silently walked up the steps, he wasn't even trying to be quiet. But as he watched her from inside the cabin, he relished in the fact that she didn't know he was there. They would have to work harder at taking in her surroundings. Watching her in silence he smiled as the dirty world rolled off her tongue.

"God I suck at this!" she grumbled.

"Nah, you just had a horrible teacher."

"Daryl!" She squealed, her hand resting against her racing heart.

"Lift the gun again," He was leaning against the railing shaking his head at her. Trying to fight a grin.

"No," She said lowering her weapon, her heart racing as she said it. She hated saying no to him but she was exhausted, and her shoulder was throbbing. Not to mention she really didn't want him to see just how bad she really was.

Daryl rolled his eyes and walked over to her, "Just lift the damn gun, Beth."

Her breath caught as he growled her name, never in her entire life did she think one simple word would be able to completely unravel her. She lifted the gun hesitantly, trying to ignore the moisture that had started to pool between her legs. God did he always have to be that sexy?

"First," He said standing next to her, "You need to be facing the right direction," He turned her towards the field. His eyes traveling her body. He tried to lie to himself and say it was to observe her stance. But he caught himself staring longer than he should have. Her snug white tee shirt showed off curves, he knew many people wouldn't even notice. "Second, your feet need to be wider apart."

She inched them apart slightly, trying to remember how to breath with him standing so close.

He gently pushed her feet to the proper stance. And pushed her small arms up a little higher. Looking her over once more, he cracked a smile. "You need to breathe Beth."

'Ha! As if!' She mentally laughed, if only he knew the effect he had on her. Blinking that thought away, she needed to focus.

He came around the front of her, his half smile quickly turning into an angered frown.

"What's wrong-," She jumped as his thumb gently brushed the bruising area between her shoulder and joint. The pain was almost unbearable. She ground her teeth together trying not to show how badly it was actually hurting.

"You should be holding it against you, that way the recoil just presses instead of slamming into that hard, shit,"

Daryl was observant, that was something no one could argue with. But even if he wasn't it would be hard not to notice the way her breath caught or the how her fingers trembled.. He had to hide the small smile that formed on his lips. He absolutely loved the way she responded to him.

"Well heck, that would have been great to know a couple of hours ago. Carl told me not to because he said it would knock me down." Beth situating the butt of her gun against her bruised shoulder, using the pain to distract her. He shouldn't stand that close if he wanted her to breathe.

Daryl choked back a laugh. "Carl is full of shit." They both laughed at that.

"Okay, so how do you hold it still? Every time I try to steady it, it starts shakin worse."

"You need to be comfortable," He moved her left hand under a little bit more. "Try this, it may help since your arms are so damn small." He teased, referring to her fail attempt to show off her 'muscles'.

She grinned, "Just wait, I'll have some serious guns after this." She giggled, she really enjoyed playing with him like this. He was always so serious. She loved that she was one of the people he got to relax a little bit with. And that she got to see this side of him. She let out a small sigh, when he stepped back beside her.

"Now just pick a target and aim." He stole a quick glance at her position, she was spaced right and everything seemed ready to go. And she looked too damn cute.

"Can I shoot now?" She asked looking over at him without moving from her stance.

"Yes,." He smiled at her, he couldn't even remember the last time he had smiled this much. Hell he's smiled more in the last few days than he had all his life. She brought that out in him. And he didn't know weather to be happy or pissed off about it.

She gulped and turned to stare down the target. Doing her best to forget the sexy man standing behind her, she tried to copy the way he inhaled before shooting his bow. Then pulling the trigger as she exhaled, the bullet clipped the walkers ear. She jumped up excited, she had never got that close before! She lowered the gun and spun around. A huge smile spread across her face. She wanted to jump into his arms but she didn't know how he would respond with everyone around.

He gave her a small smile, before using his finger to raise her weapon once more. "We're not done yet. Again."

The command made her heart jump into her throat, she couldn't help but relish in how sexy it was when he ordered her around. She didn't sass him she just obeyed, enjoying the tingles that evaded her girlie parts. Beth knew she was going to miss the next target, just by the way her breath shook. Silently he squeeze her tense shoulders. Inhaling then exhaling she shot it in the throat! She had never been this excited before. Without glancing back she put herself back into position. She shot the walker just below the collar bone and groaned. This was starting to piss her off.

"You need to relax, getting mad will only make it worse."

"Well what am I supposed to do? I keep getting close but it never lands where I want it too."

"Try thinkin about somethin else until your nerves are calmed. Then try again?" He suggested leaning his back against the rail.

She glanced over at him, eyeing him up and down. Thinking about something else meant thinking about him coming up behind her pulling her hips against his, and growling in her ear. Just thinking about that caused her face to flush. She would never admit how badly she wanted him to.

"Okay now try again." He watched the blood run to her face, before she quickly turned to hide it. Oh what he would give to find out what caused that blush.

She groaned, and got back into position. Smiling when an idea popped into her head. Moving her foot out of place she waited, purposely breaking her stance just to see if he would correct it. And when his hands gently grabbed her hips to turn her she thought her heart might explode in her chest. He took her bait.

He debated on weather to fix her shitty stance or not, knowing perfectly well she did it on purpose. And when he let his hands grab her hips, he heard the soft gasp as she inhaled sharply. Turning her slightly to the left he used his boot to spread her feet farther apart. He was positioned directly behind her now. His hands still resting on her hips. Listening to her ragged breath he unconsciously squeezed. Wanting desperately to pull her against him but not daring to. A soft moan slipped her lips. He knew she wasn't even paying attention to the damn target anymore, and neither was he. He growled at himself, as his cock strained against his zipper. She took a quick shot, he had to stop her as she tried to turn around, she could not see the raging hard on he had right now. Her trying to press herself back against him didn't help matters any. Was she trying to drive him crazy? He knew that answer, 'Yes'. Finally giving into her demand, he felt her mold herself against his body. Her head resting against his shoulder. Inhaling sharply at the moment she felt him hard against her back, she paused momentarily taking it in. Then pressed her bottom harder against him. The fact that she wanted him too, made it all that much harder. God he wanted to take her right then and there, but when she tried to turn around for the second time, he kept her from still.

Beth was throbbing all over, the heat that started in her middle pulsated heat throughout her body. She wanted him, and wanted him bad. When she pressed her hips back it was almost like her body took over her brain. When she felt his hardness press against her back, a soft moan slipped from her lips before she could stop it. It felt amazing being pressed up against him like this. His body fit perfectly against hers. She smiled at his ragged breaths.

"That didn't look like a hit to me," he growled his voice huskier from his arousal.

"I don't-"

"Again." He ordered, slowly pulling himself away from her. Doing everything he could to try and calm himself down. But he couldn't forget how perfectly their bodies molded together. He looked down at the empty yard, everyone must have gone inside. And for that he was grateful, it would have been hard trying to explain why she was pressed against him like that. But at the same time he became extremely nervous. He was completely alone with her.

Beth took a deep shaky breath. She wanted to feel him back against her. Groaning she stepped back into the correct stance, lining up her target. She inhaled and immediately started to tremble, all she could smell was his intoxicating scent. Exhaling slowly she pulled the trigger, the bullet landed right between the walkers eyes. She jumped up with excitement. "I did it!" Before she could think twice she wrapped her sore arms around his neck. Her breath caught for a moment as his hands slid around her waist, pulling her closer. She felt his rock hard length against her stomach. Inhaling sharply she slowly looked up into his heated gaze. Her lips parted, she wished she had the courage to close the few inches between her lips. Instead she just pleaded with her eyes. Begging with everything she had, for him to just lean down.

He slowly pushed her back to where she needed to be. "Again." He had heard Carl on the stairs slowly making his way up to them. She sighed, and corrected her stance. Slowly aiming inhaling then exhaling she hit her target.

"Back sorry it took so long. Did you just make that?!" Carl exclaimed walking over to stand beside her. They had spent darn near all day up there and she never came close. He looked gratefully up to Daryl.

"Thanks man, I didn't think she would ever make it." Carl whispered smiling.

"Yes! Finally," she giggled stealing a glance back at Daryl. Her heart was racing in her chest. Thoughts of Daryl's hands on her left her breathless. She turned back to get another shot in while the guys talked. She missed the next shot but made the second and third. Carl was in shock.

"You learned to do all that from the short while I was gone?"

She laughed placing the gun on the ground, "Yea, Daryl told me everything I was doing wrong." The new position did help tons but her should still ached from the damage already done. Rubbing it gently, she looked back up at Daryl. She couldn't help but think about his heated stare. The way his blue eyes stared back at her through his dark lashes. Her core clenched at the though.

Carl gave Daryl a smile, "Okay well Carol said dinner is almost done. I don't know about you but I am beat!" Carl laughed when Beth swatted his arm.

"I do not want to hear it!" She kidded following Carl down the stair Daryl following behind. She tried to block out how wet her panties were. She felt the moisture brush against her with each step. Causing a slight tremble every time she moved. She could still feel the heat, that had flooded her face. Her body had never reacted that strongly before. Sure she's been slightly turned on before, but nothing like this. Nothing like with Daryl.

Daryl quickly walked in front of them opening the prison door. Letting them pass before following them inside. He smiled when Beth whispered a shy thanks. Watching her hurry to her cell and close the curtain. He couldn't stop the thoughts of following. How was he ever going to face Hershel? Grabbing his plate he pulled up his chair next to Glenn.

Beth looked longingly at her bed, as she pulled her damp shorts off. Blushing slightly over the fact that she had to change them. After donning on a pair of clean shorts she made her way to the dining area. Everyone were mostly seated, she walked over to Carol who smiled sweetly as she handed her, her plate.

"How did it go today?" Carol teased nudging Beth's shoulder, then nodding towards Daryl. Beth followed her eyes to find Daryl staring back at her. Blushing deeply at the thought of Carol seeing them up there like that. Then panic sat in when she remembered what the woman had said to her yesterday. She was slightly relieved that Carol was no longer mad at her but also confused. Carol's soft laugh brought her eyes back to her. "He's been lookin at you too, by the way." Carol teased nudging her shoulder with her own. "Between you and me. I think he likes you." Carol brought her finger to her her lips. "Shh but you didn't hear that from me." Beth giggled, once more as Carol's caring arms wrapped around her.

"So you're not mad at me?" She asked nervously, her heart pounding in her ears.

Carol pulled away, the confusion clear on her face. "Why would I be mad?"

"You told me yesterday that I was too young for him and that he deserved to be with someone who could handle him?"

"Why would I say something like that?" Carol whispered, her eyebrows knitting together. Beth regretted saying anything, shrugging her shoulders Beth retracted. She didn't want to upset her.

"So you think he likes me?" Beth said smiling watching the smile return to Carol's face.

"With out a doubt. Just keep in mind that this is Daryl after all." Beth smiled again. Glad knowing that she wasn't mad at her for it but at the same time some what worried. Carol had no recognition of what she had said. Shaking her head, the apocalypse does some crazy things to you. Chalking it up to that she shyly walked to her seat in front of Maggie.

Rick smiled up at her, from two seats down. "How'd shooting go?" She couldn't help but think about Daryl's hands on her hips, shaking that thought from her head she gave him a smile.

"It went good, Daryl gave me a couple of tips when Carl went to talk to you. After that things went good."

"Understatement of the year there," Carl kidded, "I didn't think she would ever get it." He shot Beth a teasing look, letting her know he was only kidding.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Beth playfully rolled her eyes picking up her fork. "Daryl's a great teacher, you should have him teach you too." Teasing him back. Carl grinned at her before returning to his food.

"How did the run turn out Glenn?" She asked, stuffing her face with beans.

"Didn't find much, I think we are gonna have to start goin farther." He shook his head. "On the bright side there weren't any walkers."

"Hopefully they are starting to die out?" She said hopefully? Glenn snorted, and chuckled softly.

"We could only hope." Maggie sighed amused.

"Where's Daddy?" She asked looking up at Maggie.

"Oh he went out with Michonne, somethin about findin wild strawberries just outside the fence,"

"It's getting kinda late though?"

"Oh they will be fine," Maggie reassured, giving Beth an encouraging smile. "Besides Michonne is with him. She won't let anything happen. Beth nodded in agreement. Michonne was as much of a badass as Daryl.

Beth's peeked a glance at him, he and Rick were talking about the next run and who would be assigned. He glanced back at her when he felt her eyes. She smiled quickly before shyly looking away. Standing up from her seat she put away her dishes and went to collect the sleepy Judith. Her chubby arms reaching for her lazily. Rick kissed her soft little head before handing her to Beth. Kissing and hugging Maggie and Glenn goodnight she hurried to her cell. Tucking Judith into her pack n play she sang her a soft lullaby until she closed her beautiful hazel eyes. Beth silently undressed to her white tank top, and short pajama shorts. She slowly crawled under her blanket and fell asleep before her head hit the pillow.


	7. Chapter 7

Beth awoke to the muffled sounds of Glenn and Maggie. That was probably the culprit of that dream. Wiping the sweat off her brow she placed her hand on her racing heart. Sighing, if only it were real. Daryl had taken her out into the woods, he was teaching her how to track. Once they had gotten so far they ran into a heard of walkers. He had yelled at her to run. But she knew if she were to run, he would die. And she would loose him forever. Instead of running she grabbed his hand and all but pulled him up the nearest tree. They climbed for what seemed like ages until they came across a limb large enough to support their weight. She sat in the middle letting her legs dangle while he sat facing her, his back pressed against the tree. They watched in silence as the walkers clawed the tree. Shaking, she grabbed his hand. Her heart was beating way to fast to be healthy.

"Thanks for not leavin me," he mumbled.

"I could never do that Daryl," she whispered, shyly peeking a glance at him. His eyes slowly met hers and it was as if time stood still. They leaned in kissing each other with everything they had. Then she was there straddling him, just about to make love to him when she woke up.

Groaning to herself. Now fully awake and sexually frustrated. She thought back to how he felt pressed against her back. His ragged breathing, his hard cock pressed hard against her. She bit her lip to stifle a moan. Her body was throbbing all over at the very thought of him. She wanted his touch, to feel his lips against hers. The hot moisture between her thighs only made things worse. Technically she could take care of herself. Blushing at the thought of touching herself like that. Silently cursing him, she hoped he felt the same frustration. She knew he was aroused earlier, his cock made that prominent. The very thought of him caused another heat wave. Even with how frustrated she was she couldn't get herself to slip her hands into her panties. She longed to feel something inside her. Nothing had even been there. Not even girly products. Her momma always worried they'd cause an infection. Sighing she sat up in her bed. Her muscles and shoulders aching something terrible. Kicking off her blanket she made her way out of her cell. She knew it probably wasn't the smartest ides running into him, while she was in this state. But she didn't care. She wanted him and he wanted her too even if he would never act on it. Maybe some physical training would help clear her head. She all but laughed at herself knowing it would do nothing but make matters worse. But she wanted to be around him. Sighing she opened the door to go find the culprit of her frustration.

Daryl made his rounds around the perimeter, unconsciously peeking over at the door. He had grown used to her nightly visits. He even started to look forward to them. Sighing at himself he shook his head. She wasn't going to be coming out tonight. She was fast asleep in her cell. He had walked past before starting his shift. Not wanting to wake her. Though they were safe for the time being sleep was still sacred. And he was not going to rob her of that. Still that didn't stop him from hoping to see her blonde head bobbing towards him. Turning towards the guard tower he felt his heart speed up. Their encounter earlier still fresh in his mind. The way she pressed harder against him once she felt him. She drove him insane. He wasn't one to let girls get into his head. Or even get that worked up sexually. He was always able to control it. But with Beth he had no control. His body had a mind of its own when it came to her. It excited and scared him all at the same time. And the fact that he could never have her made it that much more torturous. Sighing he made his way up the stairs, placing his crossbow against the door he spotted a bottle of Jack Daniel's with a note.

"Thought you might like this. -Glenn"

Smiling down at the note he put it to the side. Glenn was awesome like that. Picking up the bottle he walked out onto the balcony. He sat back against cabin facing towards the field. It was another quiet night, not a walker to be seen. He sighed, and looked back over at the bottle of Jack Daniel's. Screwing the cap off he took a quick swig. He wouldn't let himself get drunk, but a couple of shots wouldn't hurt. He leaned back enjoying the warmth as it slid down his throat. He closed his eyes just for a moment before he heard soft groaning noises from below. He leaned over the rail closest to the prison to look down. That's when he saw her. Her blonde hair pulled up into a loose pony tail.

Beth sat on the bottom stair, rubbing her shoulder with a painful moan. She hadn't been able to find Daryl anywhere. Which was probably for the best. She rotated her shoulders backwards then leaned her head between her knees, trying to stretch her back. She leaned back and started to rotate her shoulders once more when she felt the pressure of two large hands on her shoulders. She started to move and protest but once his thumbs started making small circles, she went limp. Letting her head fall forward with a small moan.

"Shhh," He whispered in her ear. He felt her relax the instant she heard his voice. The small gesture made him smile as he slowly worked at the knot below her shoulder.

"Oww! Ow oh ow!" She whimpered as he worked.

"Shh, just breathe," She could smell the liquor and cigarette smoke on him; it doing nothing but turning her on more. She tried to stifle the moan that escaped her lips when he pressed back down on the tender flesh.

"Ah. Oh God that hurts! But feels so good! Ah! Sorry." She whined out.

He clamped a hand over her mouth, "You've gotta be quiet." Daryl tried not to think about how sexual her noises were, she moaned louder into his hand and placed hers over his for help. "You're just tryin to get me in trouble aren't ya?" he teased without stopping, her skin was so unbelievably soft, she slumped back against him.

"Didn't think you'd be out tonight. Thought you were sleepin." He mumbled stepping back, much to her dismay.

"Couldn't sleep." She mumbled she wasn't about to tell him that she couldn't fall back asleep because she wanted him. "Thought some training and fresh air would help" She tried not to focus on how sexy it was when he covered her mouth. Just something else to add to her fantasy list. "Wait. Have you been drinking?" She asked turning to face him, and her breath stuck in her throat. Daryl was standing there wearing his leather vest, his jeans from earlier, she could see a small patch of hair in the middle and a small path leading down to his jeans.

"Glenn found me a bottle of Jack on the last run. Just took a gulp. I wouldn't get drunk on watch."

"Can I have a shot?" She asked aware of her lack of clothing. Her tank top was damn near see through, her nipples hardened from her arousal didn't help matters any.

"A shot?" He asked almost confused, trying his hardest to keep his eyes on her face.

"Yes a shot," she giggled. "S'okay, I can help myself," She hurried up the stairs before he could comprehend her actions.

"What do you think your doing!" He called already on her heels, "Get your ass back here!" he growled catching her around her waist and pushed her up against the wall. Her giggles filling up the space. He watched her inhale sharply, as his body crushed against hers to keep her from running. She stared up into his face. Playing up her eyes, she even thought about adding a pouting lip, when they heard the wind slam the door closed. They both tensed, it wouldn't look very good if someone caught them like this. Daryl leaned down to see if anyone had walked in. And she took that momentary pause to successfully run up the last few steps and into the small room. She saw his cross bow leaning against the wall then spotted the liquor bottle just outside the door. Grabbing it she quickly sat on the floor.

He walked hesitantly into the room with her. As if she was a ticking bomb or some kind of forbidden fruit. She took a quick gulp before coughing. It was a lot stronger than she had anticipated.

"What the fuck do you think you are doin? Your daddy will have my head!" He asked swiping the bottle from her. She was trying her damnedest not to stare at him.

"Ever heard of sharing," She teased as he sat down against the wall facing her.

"Ya know, now that I think about it. I never was a fan of that word." He chuckled, a small buzz starting to set in.

"Sorry, I was just havin a bad night." She sighed it wasn't a lie. "Maggie and Glenn were "tryin to be quiet". He nodded knowing exactly what she meant. Those two were like rabbits. He slowly handed her the bottle.

"Fine but I'm limiting you on this," He mumbled, his eyes drifting down to her small perky breasts.

"Thanks," She whispered taking a quick gulp and handing it back to him. He rose an eyebrow at her, "I don't want anymore." She could already feel the alcohol going to her head. Smiling at him. "So what are you doin up here? I couldn't find you anywhere." She admitted trying not to blush.

He shrugged, "I like it up here, its quiet. And I didn't think you were gonna be out tonight so I was just taking it easy." He teased lighting a cigarette. She couldn't help but watch him. A silly smile played on her lips. "What?" He asked, he was one of the only people she knew that could talk with it and still look sexy. "I'm not givin you one."

"I don't want one," she giggled, thinking back to her dream.

"Just like starin at me then," he teased exhaling the smoke.

"Yeah I do." She said the liquor giving her more courage than she thought possible. She gave him an honest grin as he took a deep drag. He almost looked worried.

"So do you wanna train?"

"Nah, think we could take it easy tonight?" She teased using her Daryl voice.

"Sure."

"Your right it is quiet up here," she said standing up to look out the windows. Doing anything to distract her from him. He grunted a response. She turned to look at him. He was chewing on the side of his thumb. "Do you think you could teach me how to track? Maybe even hunt?"

"Do you want to?" He asked, looking up at her. His eyes wider than normal. She nodded, kneeling back down on the blanket.

"Yea. If you'll teach me that is." She whispered looking into his blue eyes. He nodded and started biting on his thumb again. "What are you thinking about?" She whispered.

"I dunno." he mumbled, not meeting her eyes. He wasn't about to tell her the truth.

"Don't I dunno me." She whispered, he quickly looked up at her. Her blue eyes sparkling. He took a shaky breath and shrugged his shoulders.

"Just stuff,"

"Okay." She said standing up, she wasn't going to beg. Walking over to the window she peeked a glance at him. His eyes watching her every move.

"What are you thinking about?" He murmured. Not moving from his seat against the wall. She tried to hide the blush that consumed her face. He arched his eyebrow at her.

"Stuff," she mumbled smiling. She felt his gaze on her but she didn't turn. She tried to force the thoughts away but they always crept back up on her. Peeking another glance at his bare chest, she bit her lip. "I changed my mind about not training."

He quickly stood to grab his crossbow. "Alright what do you wanna start with?"

She placed her hand on his. "We can stay up here." She walked up to him Sucking in a sharp breath as she drew closer to his chest. Oh how she wished to run her fingers over his hard abs. Her hand was half way there when she stopped it. Quickly looking up into his eyes.

"So, where do you want to start?"

"Hmm," she tapped her chin, feeling slightly woozy from the alcohol. "I dunno. Where do you think we should start?"

"You need to be more aware of your surroundings. Like when you are focusing on one thing always keep your ears open." She nodded as he walked a few steps behind her. "Okay, now walk out there like you were earlier. Pretend to be holding a gun." He motioned towards the door.

She quickly obeyed, the memories of him pressed hard against her back still fresh in her mind. Just the thought was turning her on even more. Standing about where she was earlier she turned to face him, "Like this?" He nodded.

"Now focus on that walker over there. Like you were about to shoot it." He smiled when she slowly moved into the correct stance. He tried not to linger on the curve of her hips, or the way her bottom played peek-a-boo with her shorts. Fuck if he didn't feel his dick stir yet again. She was gonna give him blue balls if he wasn't careful. Walking slowly towards her, she held up her arms mimicking a gun. Her giggle, sent flutters to his heart. Shaking his head. He crept toward her. Silently sneaking up. He quickly covered her mouth with his hand and drug her back into the cabin. Her giggling the whole way. "You really shouldn't be giggling right now. I could be a rapist or something." He said releasing her. He wasn't comfortable grabbing her like that. The heated look in her eyes, the way she sighed when he removed his hand. It was almost too much. He quickly sat back down against the wall while she corrected herself. Her tank top had pulled up slightly revealing her lower stomach. And he felt his body clench. He couldn't get the thought of her creamy hip out of his head.

Slowly she moved towards him. The alcohol giving her liquid courage. She swung her leg over his, straddling his hips. Pressing her forehead up against his, "But you're not a rapist, Daryl." She whispered in the most seductive voice she could muster. She ran her finger down his cheek. Smiling as he trembled, ever so slightly. "In fact," she whispered, slowly parting her lips.

He watched as her gaze drifted to his lips. Still in shock that she was straddling him on his lap. He couldn't wrap his mind around it. Blame it on the liquor or her unnatural enchantment. But he couldn't believe she was sitting on him right now. Slowly inching her face towards him, her lips parted.

"Beth," he whispered her name softly.

She ignored his weak protest. Slowly bringing her lips to his, kissing him softly. She let her lips linger just for a second, letting the moment sink in. She was kissing Daryl Dixon! She let a soft sigh escape her lips before parting them to taste him better. She felt his lips part in response, and she thought her heart might explode. His hands gently cupping her cheek. He wasn't pushing her away! She kissed him harder and deeper as she scooted right up against his chest. Wrapping an arm around his neck keeping him close. She moaned as his tongue dove into her mouth. Her fingers tangling themselves in his hair. He tasted of cigarettes and whiskey, and she couldn't have found it more delicious.

He made a low noise in his throat as he kissed her with equal ferocity. Knowing she wanted him just as bad as he did her. His hands knotted in her blonde hair. He resituated her grinding hips on his, pulling her hard against his throbbing cock.

She could feel him growing hard through her clothes, she had to break the kiss to moan against his lips. The fire between her legs felt so good pressing against him, even through her clothes. She rocked herself back and forth as she brought her lips back to his. Her tongue rolling lazily across his bottom lip.

Daryl looked at her though his dark lashes, breathing heavily. She leaned back in for more, but his hand in her hair didn't allow and further progression. He had to stop this. She was just a kid. A sweet innocent child, compared to him. He didn't care how badly he wanted this, she deserved to be with someone better. Someone who actually deserved her.

Before she could park on the steamy though of being held back with just a bit of pain. She felt his hard cock just beneath his jeans. The very thought would have drenched her panties, if they weren't already soaked through. She moved against him again, moaning as her clit made contact. But instead of pulling her in for another kiss, he continued to pull her back.

"No," He whispered hoarsely, willing his voice to work, "No, no fucking way," he breathed heavily and pushed her off him gently, "What the fuck was that." He said more to himself than to her.

Her breathing was fast, she took in a shaky breath, "I-I'm sorry," Her voice wavered,

"Have you lost your damn mind?" Daryl ran his hand through his hair shaking his head.

"Didn't you want to?" She asked confused, slightly hurt.

"What? N-no, of course not. You- I am way too old for you," He just stared at her bewildered. Of course he wanted her, no man in his right mind wouldn't. But he wasn't good enough for her, in any way shape or form. She is so sweet and innocent, and he was anything but good. "Fuck! Your daddy is going to kick my ass!" He wasn't sure he would ever be able to look that man in the face again. He cared deeply about Hershel and respected the man. He was the closest thing to a father figure he's ever had and now he was going to kill him!

She felt her face fall, "But.. you kissed me back?"

"I'm only a man, Beth!" He said defensively, louder than he meant.

She tried not to let the hurt and humiliation get to her, "Okay," She whispered tears pooling in her eyes. She pushed herself up from the ground, and turned for the door.

"Beth," The exasperated way he said her name only making it worse.

"I'm leaving, okay?" She whispered, she was half way out the door when he grasped her arm from behind. She turned back around and looked into his face. He was upset, confliction clear in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," He whispered placing his forehead against hers.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," She whispered back a tear falling silently down her check.

"Are you okay?" He asked, wanting to pull her in his arms.

"No not really," She whispered, she was hurt and humiliated. "You only live once right? Well, kinda." he chuckled softly, "I've wanted to do that for a while now. Besides it was worth a shot. Better than trying to figure out how to do it myself," She slowly shrugged, trying to shrug the whole incident away.

He couldn't believe she was actually saying these things to him. Daryl knew he would never make the first move and he wasn't. But Beth of all people, went that far to sleep with him. He couldn't deny how much that turned him on. Yes, he kissed her and he didn't want to stop but he didn't deserve this angel in front of him. He was hard before but the thought of actually taking her, about made him cum in his pants. "Beth," He whispered, trying to figure out how to explain to her how he didn't deserve to be with a girl like her.

She moved around him to the bottle and took another gulp. Sitting down against the wall, and sighed. He sat down beside her and she turned to face him.

"Sorry," She said simply, looking down at her hands. "I thought you wanted me too."

"Don't," He mumbled, he was horrible at these things. He cupped her check to bring her eyes back to his. His breath hitched for the tiniest second, as her blue eyes met his. "I do want you Beth, in more ways than one. But a dirty ass redneck don't deserve to be with a girl like you." He said lifting the front of his shirt. "I don't deserve you."

"I beg to differ, Daryl. I want you more than I have ever wanted anybody. I've never wanted to be with anyone this bad."

"Those are just your silly hormones." He kidded, trying to lighten up the mood. He knew it was a lie as soon as he said it but lying was what needed to be done.

"Daryl," she stated giving him that look, "I have never wanted to be with someone this bad. Not Zach hell not even Jimmy." And that was the truth, she was so excited when they had decided to be more than friends but that didn't even compare to this. Then poor Zach, she never even truly wanted to be with him. But she needed to be close to somebody. But even then they never did anything other than kiss. But with Daryl it was like she was drawn to him in so many ways.

"Beth," he whispered, gently grabbing the back of her neck to pull her in for a kiss. Just a soft one. Then she parted her lips, letting him kiss her deeper. Their tongues met just as the first explosion hit. Rattling the whole tower. Daryl motioned her to get down. The mood changing completely.

Daryl peeked out the door looking out towards the road. He felt his eyes harden as his jaw set. A red pick up truck soon came into view.

"What is it?" She whispered trying to peek under his arm. The sun was slowly rising in the distance and she could faintly hear the sound of tires. Her heart quickened as he turned his eyes back to her, all warmth gone. He was back on high alert.

"We have a visitor." He quickly grabbed his crossbow, "Run to the prison wake Rick and the others." She nodded quickly, running as fast as she could down the stairs.

He raced after her his heart pounding in his chest, he watched her run in through the prison door. Before turning towards the gates.

"What's goin on?" Merle grumbled running out the prison door. They watched the red truck stop in front of the gate. Followed by six vehicles and a tank. Clearly the culprit of the explosion. Daryl's heart sank to feet...

The Governor.

**Thank you all for reading! The last chapter was pretty small so I decided to upload the next as well. Chapter eight pretty much follows the tv episode. I mixed around some of the dialogue to include Merle and Carol, which as you can see I've kept around. Is there anything you guys would like to see happen? If so PM me and I can try to work it all in! Thank you all again for all off the reviews and follows! They mean so much!**


End file.
